All out of tears
by thanx-for-da-energy
Summary: Seto always cried to make things better when things went bad. But that changes when Gozaburo dies. Kaiba has never shed a single tear since. After awhile Jou & Kaiba become closer, so will Jou show Kaiba its alright to cry? SetoxJou Puppyshipping
1. How it all started

Disclaimer: No no no, I won't let you go (lol Linkin Park With You remix haha) sorry but no I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

_--starts sobbing-- I'm sorry. I was so scared. Forgive me. I'm sorry. You can cry if you want to. Cry if you need to. --stops sobbing and looks up-- No... I don't need tears anymore. I've cried myself dry. So cry... As much as you like. I... Will be there to listen._

* * *

Chapter 1: How it all started (Prolouge)

"You stupid no good son of a bitch!" Gozaburo yelled kicking the small young brunette boy,

"I'--I'm sorry!" The boy said, he was close to tears, but he knew that if he cried Gozaburo would hurt him more.

* * *

"I don't want to hear your FUCKING apologies! You've ruined the Kaiba name! You don't deserve to be apart of this family!" Gozaburo said kicking the boy even more.

Earlier that day the young brunette Seto Kaiba was playing chess with his younger brother Mokuba. Gozaburo was in the living room talking to some business associates. Mokuba had gotten thirsty so Seto when over to Gozaburo to ask him for some water.

"Dad? Do you think you could get Mokie some water?" Seto asked Gozaburo. As soon as Gozaburo had heard the word 'Dad' he get very angry,

"Dad?" A business associate asked,

"Who are you?" Gozaburo asked, no one knew that he, Gozaburo Kaiba, actually adopted kids, it would tear him apart

"It's me Seto," Seto said very confused,

"I don't know any 'Seto's sorry kid, you must be mistaking me from someone else. But wait, how are in the world are you in my mansion kid?" Gozaburo said,

"B--because we live here," Seto said getting more and more confused by the second,

"Get the hell out of my estate boy! Or I will make no hesitation to call the police!" Gozaburo said slapping Seto. Seto rubbed his cheek, and left the room, he got Mokuba's hand, and started running out of the house.

"Seto? What's wrong?" Mokuba asked,

"Gozaburo didn't keep his promise, he was about to call the police because we were in his house," Seto said trying not to break down in sobs. They finally had a place to live, but Gozaburo kicked them out, they were orphans again.

"Does that mean we're going back to the orphanage?" Mokuba asked,

"I'm not sure Mokie," Seto asked his cheek was burning from the slap. They were finally out of the Kaiba estate, and they decided to rest under a weeping willow to catch their breath. They stayed there for about an hour until a car pulled out in front of them the window rolled down, and Gozaburo was in the car,

"Get your fucking asses in the car," He growled,

"Why? You just told us to leave, and now you're taking us back in? I don't understand," Seto said,

* * *

"Get your asses in the car, and I'll explain it to you," He said, they got into the car, not realizing that 'explaining' would mean beating Seto to a pulp.

"You will NEVER disrespect me ever again! Do you understand me?!" Gozaburo yelled,

"Y--y--y--yes I understand, I'm s--s--s--s--sorry!" Seto cried out,

"Good, now go to your fucking room, you won't have lunch, dinner, and no breakfast tomorrow. You will stay in your room until I say it's okay, understand?" Gozaburo yelled,

"Yes sir," Seto said running to his room. As soon as he got to his room, he locked the door, and ran to his bed.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" Seto screamed into the pillow. He broke down in sobs, "Why why why why why why why?" Seto kept whispering to himself. This was a process he knew so well.

Gozaburo would beat him and beat him until he could barely stand it. Then Gozaburo would give him a punishment, then he would run to his room lock his door, scream into his pillow, and start crying.

'Crying makes everything better. It lets all your emotions out,' Seto thought, still crying. There was a soft knock on Seto's door,

"Seto? It's me Mokie," Mokuba whispered,

"Mokuba?" Seto said,

"I brought you lunch, dad doesn't I hid some for you," Mokuba said,

"I don't want it, if dad finds out, he'll be very angry," Seto said, "Eat it, I don't want him to hurt you Mokie,"

"A-are you sure about that Seto? Would if you starve?" Mokuba asked,

"No it's okay I'm used to it," Seto said. Which was true this was the third time this week Gozaburo don't let Seto eat. He is so used to it, that even when Gozaburo lets him eat, he's never really hungry.

"Okay Seto," Mokuba said not really sure, but Seto was right if Gozaburo did find out, he wouldn't beat Mokuba, but Seto. Gozaburo hates Seto just because of a stupid little chess game, Seto beat him, and ever since then Gozaburo decided to make Seto's life miserable.

When Seto heard Mokuba walk away, he started crying again. No one really knew how much Seto cried, sure they knew he cried, but not how much. Crying has always made Seto feel better, he cries himself to sleep, of course after Gozaburo beats him, and just whenever something misfortune happens to him.

"I wish there was somebody on the world who could actually love me, except Mokuba he'll always love me, I know that, but somebody else," Seto said to himself, "But who am I kidding? Dad is right, nobody could love someone as worthless as me," He whispered, tears streaming down his face. He decided to go to sleep, he had nothing better to do.

Three days later...

Seto and Mokuba had taken a walk down the Kaiba estate, Gozaburo had gone on a trip yesterday. They were left alone with no maid to attend to them, so they had to take care of themselves. As they were walking a man was running to them,

"Is it true you are adopted sons of Gozaburo Kaiba?" The man asked, Seto was afraid to answer that since the last time he called Gozaburo 'Dad' he was beaten senseless,

"Umm," Seto said,

"Something bad has happen to him, you have to answer me!" The man cried,

"Yes he is," Seto said,

"I'm afraid I have some bad news concerning him," The man said, "When he got off the plane yesterday, somebody shot him!" The man said,

"Oh my god!" Seto said,

"I'm so sorry," The man said,

"How did you know?" Seto asked,

"My name is Isono, I am one of Gozaburo's closest business associates, I was in there when he was shot, his last words to me were 'tell my sons, Seto and Mokuba, everything'. I came rushing back to Domino to tell you guys," Isono said,

"What's going to happen to Kaiba Corp? Who's going to be the CEO?" Seto asked,

"I'm looking at him," Isono said,

"Me?" Seto said,

"Yes, but don't worry Seto! I'll be there to help you with everything!" Isono said smiling,

"Okay I guess," Seto said smiling back. He was going to Gozaburo proud even if he hated Seto.

'I will follow Dad's footsteps and also become the one of the world's feared CEO's. I will now be referred as 'Seto Kaiba head CEO in Kaiba Corp', or even better, just 'Kaiba'. Yeah Kaiba, that sounds better' Seto thought to himself. Life was headed in a whole new direction.


	2. The NEW Seto Kaiba

Disclaimer: Nope nothing

Chapter Two: The NEW Seto Kaiba

A/N: This chapter is a little short, and I apologize for that. I would like to thank you people who have been reading this story! I hope you guys like this chapter!

**A/N: Hey everyone! How are you guys? I hope you are enjoying All out of tears, I know I am enjoying writing this story! Unfortunately I have some bad news. On July 5, I will be leaving to New York for vacation. I won't be able to update my story at all, and I do apologize for that. I will be back the 16 and I might go to Florida afterwards. I will try to update soon! I was going to update before I left, but since I'm leaving sooner than I expected, I probably will not update. I'll be writing the third one though!! I'm really sorry guys!**

**--Thanx-for-da-energy**

* * *

Three years later, Seto Kaiba was one of the world's most feared CEO's ever He's accomplished twice as much as Gozaburo had done in only tree years. Everyone was interested in him. Everyone worshiped the ground that he walked in. He was the youngest, most successful CEO in Japan.

"Mr. Kaiba they want another interview," Isono said,

"Like I give a damn, I don't want another interview," Kaiba spat,

"Of course, also Mokuba called, he's on line four," Isono said,

"Kay thanks," Kaiba said, and picked up the phone,

"Hey Mokuba, what's up?" He asked, his voice changed. Even though Kaiba's heart turned cold from Gozaburo, he still loves Mokuba more than anything,

"Seto, school is starting in three days, are you ready yet?" Mokuba asked, he was always so concerned about Seto especially since they were home-schooled when Gozaburo had died. He always ask him if he's ready for school,

"I'm ready Mokuba trust me," Kaiba said,

"Okay I was just making sure, also you've been at work for awhile, when do you think you'll be getting out?" Mokuba asked,

"I'm not sure yet, I have tons of things to do still," Kaiba said,

"You can't get Isono to do it?" He asked,

"I could, but I feel like I need to do things myself," Kaiba said,

"Oh okay, I'm worried though you haven't been home in almost three days! Have you been getting any sleep at all?" Mokuba asked,

"No, but I've had coffee and energy to keep me going, I'm fine, really," Kaiba said, Mokuba worried almost as much as a mother would,

"Okay I'm really worried though maybe you should come home in awhile, especially with school starting, you wouldn't want to have something bad to you," Mokuba said,

"The only thing I'm worried about is seeing that filthy mutt they have a nerve to call a human being, Jou," Kaiba spat the words like they were poison.

"Jou really isn't that bad Seto, you shouldn't be so hard on him," Mokuba encouraged,

"Never mind about that Mokuba, I have to get back to work, I'll call you when I get the time, or if I'm heading home," Kaiba told him,

"Okay," Mokuba said, "I love you,"

"I love you too Mokuba, I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay bye," Mokuba said, and hung up. Kaiba immediately started working on some of his work. School was starting soon and he needed to get as much work as he could before going to school.

Life was so much harder for Kaiba ever since Gozaburo had died. Isono had help Kaiba become a CEO, he worked with him during work hours, but Kaiba wanted to work more and harder. Soon he even started going before Isono even showed up. And then things just started to unravel faster then Kaiba could control. He never really wanted to work as much as he did, but he couldn't stop it was almost like an addiction.

Also, after Gozaburo died, it seemed that Kaiba couldn't cry anymore. Like he had cried himself dry or something. He just couldn't cry anymore, and maybe it was better that way. He was now a CEO, and if he wanted to make sure everyone feared him, why would he cry? Only worthless people cry.

School was also hard for Kaiba. When he first started he thought he was in the wrong class because he knew everything in that class. Soon after he started public school Peaguses had his duelist kingdom, after that he had his battle city tournament, and all those other things with the pharoh and the spirit of the meliunum ring. now the only thing wrong with public school was Yugi and Co., how he hated those people they think that life was dandy and all that crap. Seto knew what life really was, unfortunately.

The worse thing of Yugi and Co. was that annoying mutt, Jou. Kaiba hated Jou so much because Jou thinks that Kaiba has it easy just because he's rich. Jou had no right to say those things about Kaiba he hardly even knew Kaiba.

One time Kaiba kinda liked Jou, but thinking back about that, just makes Kaiba gag. Jou is just a sonofabitch that is just a prick to Kaiba.

Maybe thats why i like him so much. Because he's so mean to me, OH MY GOD! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME AM I THINKING!! You are Seto Kaiba not some wimp who goes around thinking about a mutt! Snap out of it!" Kaiba mentally scolded himself.

Kaiba continued with work, but his mind kept drifting away, he couldn't think right. He tried to take a small break hoping that would set his mind straight, but it didn't. Finally he decided to go home, it would be better anyways.

"Seto! You're here early! I didn't expect you to come home until tomorrow!" Mokuba said, "

Me either, but I couldn't think right, I guess I'll have to get some sleep," Kaiba said mostly to himself then to Mokuba,

"Oh okay, you should get some rest I'm worried about you," Mokuba said,

"Okay thanks Mokuba I'll be in my room," Kaiba said, and walked up to his room. His room was previously Gozaburo, but when he died, Kaiba took over that room. He painted the walls all blue, blue carpet, and his bed sheets were blue. He's always loved blue, another reason why he liked the Blue's Eyes White dragon. Seto layed down on his bed and closed his eyes, hoping that tomorrow he would actually do some work.


	3. First day of school First Project

Chapter Three: First day of school First Project

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing

* * *

The next few days flew by and before anybody knew it, school was starting. And especially Jou wasn't ready, he woke up half an hour later, then what he was supposed to wake up. He quickly got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, and ran out.

When he got there, all the familiar faces were in the class (1), including that bastard Kaiba. And as usual he's reading a book.

'That guy is always reading' Jou thought. He saw his friends all waving at him, and sat next to them. Everyone was there, Yugi, Yami (or Atem whatever you want to call him), Honda, Otogi, Ryou, Malik, even Bakura and Marik (2) were there, but they were in their own little worlds.

"Hey Jou!" Yugi happily,

"Hey Yug, how was your summer?" Jou asked, he knew that Yami and him went to Egypt together,

"It was great!" Yugi said,

"Hey bud," Honda said patting Jou on the back,

"Honda!" Jou said, hugging his best friends, they were so at ease with eachother. They were practically brothers,

"How've you been Honda?" Jou asked letting go of his said friend,

"Great!" Honda said grinning, "How was your dad?" He said suddenly getting seriously, he knew that Jou's father was a drunkie.

"Good, he's in rehab right now, he's trying," Jou said proudly. Ever since his mom left with his sister, Jou's dad started drinking a lot, he would hit Jou a little, but not much. Finally he's in rehab trying to stop his drinking habits.

"Well that's good!" Yugi said jumping in the conversation. They started talking quietly to eachother about their summer.

Seems everybody except Jou, Otogi, and Honda went to Egypt. Marik and Malik went there to visit their sister, Isis, and friend, Rishid. Ryou and Bakura went there to see, Bakura's past life's village, Kul Elna. Yugi and Yami went there just to look at Ancient Egypt.

After the were done taking Jou and Honda engaged in a conversation as the others talked with eachother,

"Did he hit you?" Honda asked concerned, Jou nodded, knowing 'him' was Jou's father.

"Only once, it wasn't that bad. The next day he was somewhat sober, he asked for my forgiveness. He always does that, but it's good he's in rehab now," Jou said smiling slightly,

"Did he want to go?" Honda asked,

"Not really, when they came to take him away, he was yelling at me, asking me what he did wrong, and why he deserved that," Jou said looking down, it broke his heart seeing his dad like that.

When Jou's dad was sober, he was really kind and so funny, and cool. All in all he's the perfect father, when he's sober, that is.

When he's drunk, he becomes the worst father. Beating Jou senseless, of course Jou never told Honda that. He would just tell him that his father would hit him once in awhile, but in truth he would abuse Jou bad. He would also tell Jou that it was his fault Shizuka and his mom left.

"Well he'll thank you when he gets back, I'm sure of it!" Honda said patting Jou on the back,

"Thanks Honda," Jou said

Finally the sensei came in,

"Welcome, welcome! I hope you guys enjoyed your summer, but you all must excited to be back in class!" The cheery old lady said, "I hope you guys didn't get too comfortable in your seats. Because I'm about to move you guys around." This got a few groans, and angry remarks, "Now class, you'll make new friends! Don't act like that!" She said, she's almost as bad as Yugi is, when he wants to look at the bright side.

"Okay Yugi will sit in the front, Yami behind him," She continued with the list, when finally he heard his name, "Jou will sit behind Ryou,"

Jou didn't mind that, he was pretty pleased, Ryou was cool, but very quiet. She finally finished, the last row, and who sat right next to Jou?

No one else, but Seto Kaiba.

'Damn,' Jou thought to himself. 'Why me?' He thought looking at the ceiling.

"Now look carefully where you're sitting, this will be your permanent seat for the rest of the semester, maybe even year," The teacher said,

"WHAT!" Jou said jumping out of his seat, "Teach, you can't be serious, you can't make me seat next to this cold-hearted jerk!" He yelled, pointing at Kaiba,

"Why on the contrary, Katsuya I am serious. Mr. Kaiba will be seating next to you for the rest of this semester," The sensei said, Jou flinched when she used his first name, he doesn't like it when they did, he preferred Jonouchi, or more Jou.

"NO!" Jou said,

"Give it a rest mutt," Kaiba said, finally putting down his book, "No one wants to hear your annoying voice," He sneered,

"Why you little-," Jou said getting closer to Kaiba getting ready to punch him,

"Mr. Jonouchi, sit down! I don't want to send you to the princapal's office in the first day of school!" The sensei said, her mood changing.

"Fine, but don't expect me to like it here," Jou said plopping down in his seat,

"Just shut up," Kaiba said when the sensei turned her back on them,

"Why don't you make me," Jou spat the words,

"I wouldn't waste my time on someone as _pathetic _as you," Kaiba retorted,

"Bastard," Jou said,

"Mutt," Kaiba said,

"Bastard," Jou said again,

"Is that truly all you can think of?" Kaiba said smirking,

"You only say dog-insults, is that all YOU can think of?" Jou shot back,

"Mr. Jonouchi, stop talking, I'm trying to teach a lesson!" The sensei said,

Jou opened his mouth wide, he couldn't believe it! Why doesn't Kaiba ever get in trouble?!

"Now today I'm going to start a project, this will last six weeks, it's a very important project. You will be partnered up with someone, and given an object to look for. That object represents a historian figure. As an example, let's say one of the historian figures loved tea, so you would be looking for a teacup, but then you would have to figure out who is the person who liked tea. Then you will write a six page paper on him," People started grumbling and whispering 'six pages?'

"So who'll our partners be? Will we pick them?" Honda asked, throwing a glance at Jou and givin him a thumbs up, Jou grinned and gave him a thumbs up also,

"I'm glad you asked that Mr. Honda (3), take a look at the person you're sitting to your right of, that is your partner for this six week project," The sensei said, when she said that, Jou almost fainted.

He and Seto Kaiba would have to be his partner for six weeks! The thought made him want to puke. They both looked at eachother, this couldn't be happening

* * *

1 I'm not really sure, but I think in high school in Japan, they have the same teacher every year. Correct me if I'm wrong (which I probably am :P)

2. Anzu isn't in this story, sorry if you guys like her, but I can't stand her constant friendship speeches, so I wouldn't know how to write them :P

3 In case you didn't know Honda is his last name, his first name is Hiroto, but I'm going to be calling him Honda! :D


	4. A not so perfect CEO

Chapter 4: A not so perfect CEO

Disclaimer: Alas, no I own nothing, but please don't cry, it's okay. :P

* * *

"Sensei! Your joking right! It's bad enough you made me sit next to him, but now I have to a PROJECT with him?" Jou said pointing at Kaiba,

"Sensei, I need someone who can actually work, Jou, doesn't work. I'd be better off working by myself," Kaiba said, in one of the calmest voices he could muster. The idea of working with Jou made him want to drop dead.

"Mr. Kaiba, this is a partnership work. No one is allowed to work by themselves. Mr. Jonouchi, I'm making you work together, because this is a time for you guys to learn to get along with eachother. End of discussion," The sensei said, walking away

"Please sensei, I can't work with him. I'll be dead before the end of this project!" Jou said, following the sensei

"Get a grip, Jou," Kaiba said, also following the sensei, "If I can't work by myself, let me work with someone who will help me in this project," Kaiba said,

"Boys, what part of 'end of discussion' don't you understand? Get back in your seats, I have a class to teach you know," The sensei said, Kaiba and Jou shot eachother death glares, before sitting down. This was going to be one hell of a long project.

* * *

"AHHHH finally lunch!" Honda and Jou both said at the same time, Yugi laughed,

"Is food all you can think of?" He said,

"Yup!" Jou said proudly. They went to their table, and starting eating,

"So who are you with Honda?" Jou asked, Honda pointed to Otogi,

"Otogi," He said smiling,

"And you Yugi?" Jou asked,

"Ryou," Yugi said,

"Damn," Jou said, "Why do you guys get to be with people you're friends with, but I end up with a bastard?" Jou asked,

"Well, everyone knows how much you hate eachother, maybe it's for the best?" Ryou said,

"Yeah right Ryou, sensei wants to watch Jou and Kaiba tear eachother apart," Honda said,

"You really think so?" Yugi said, doubting Honda's logic,

"Yeah, for some reason sensei hates Jou," Honda said, "I mean she put Marik, Bakura, and Malik all in one group," He added,

"What the hell?" Jou said, "What's her problem, she knows, they won't do anything, but she puts them in a group? And puts me and Kaiba in another?" Jou asked banging his head on the lunch table,

"Don't worry Jou, the six weeks will be over before you even know it!" Yugi said giving him a reassuring smile,

* * *

Later that day (aka the start of the project)

Jou met Kaiba after school, Kaiba was already getting into his limo,

"Hey, Kaiba!" Jou said running after him,

"What mutt?" Kaiba asked getting out of the car, Jou was panting by the time he got there,

"We need to start our project," Jou said, still panting, Kaiba smirked,

"Well, looks like you remembered, good job mutt, maybe I'll reward you later on with a dog treat," Kaiba said,

"Cut the stupid dog jokes, they're not even funny," Jou said,

"A joke is not meant to be funny to the person whose being insulted, but the person who says the joke," Kaiba smirked,

"Whatever, the sooner we get this done, the sooner I can get away from you," Jou said, Kaiba took a paper from his briefcase,

"A boat," Kaiba said,

"What?" Jou asked confused,

"We have to look for a boat idiot," Kaiba said, he went to the driver of the limo, "Unfortunately I have to do some things with a dog, I'll call you when I'm done," He said, the driver nodded, and left,

"Ready?" Kaiba asked, Jou nodded, and they started looking.

Jou and Kaiba looked everywhere, they couldn't find that stupid boat anywhere. Plus it wasn't the pleasant of things, they kept arguing over the littlest thing. And Kaiba kept noticing Jou stealing glances at him. It finally got him so irritated, he stopped them,

"You know **mutt **if stopped staring at me, wishing you could get in my pants, we could actually find it!" Kaiba growled,

"That's what you think isn't it? You think EVERYONE worships the ground you walk on! Ya think that the world is in love with you. Is that it?" Jou yelled, Kaiba slapped him,

"You know _**NOTHING**_ of my life! So stop trying to think you do!" Kaiba yelled, you could almost see the steam coming out of him. Kaiba started walking again, but Jou ran after him, and pinned him against a wall,

"You listen here, ya prick! You always say that no one knows anything about you life, but do you even know your own life?" Jou said, Kaiba closed his eyes, this seemed all too familiar, "You're just an ungrateful kid who wants everyone to feel sorry for you!" Gozaburo said.

Kaiba snapped open his eyes. He started shaking uncontrollably. Jou noticed that, and let Kaiba off the wall. Seto started sinking lower to the floor, soon he had his arms wrapped around his knees, shaking even more, if that was possible.

"Kaiba?" Jou asked confused. One minute he's yelling at Jou, the next, he's on the floor shaking like hell.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Seto whispered, Jou sat down next to Seto,

"Sorry for what?" Jou asked,

"I promise, sir, it won't happen again," Seto said, still whispering,

'What the hell? Sir?' Jou thought,

"I'm sorry," Seto said again, "Father," He said. Jou looked at Seto dumbfounded,

'Father? Okay seriously what the hell is going on?' Jou thought, he shook Seto a little, trying to get him to snap out of it,

"Kaiba, I'm not your father, it's me Jou," Jou said. Seto stopped shaking finally and looked at Jou,

"Jonouchi?" Kaiba said, standing up, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked this chapter. I don't know if you noticed, but when Kaiba had his little melt down, I called him Seto. I justed wanted to indicate that he's vulnerable when he doesn't have his mask on. 'Till next time!**


	5. Shattered Walls?

Chapter 5: Shattered walls?

Disclaimer: Nothing, we all know that, I don't understand why they keep reminding me!! starts sobbing like a maniac

Right, forgetting about that, let's move on, shall we? I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Jou looked at Kaiba as if he had gone insane. How does he not know what had just happen? It wasn't even more then five minutes ago! But then again, Kaiba did act a little strange, he actually looked human, but a scared human,

"Jou what happen?" Kaiba asked again, he remembered Jou saying something, but after that, it seemed as though he had blacked out. He also remembered seeing Gozaburo, but he knew that Gozaburo had died, so what really did happen?

"Well I don't really know! You just started shaking, and muttering things to yourself!" Jou said, "Kinda like a breakdown er something,"

"Damn it," Kaiba whispered to himself, he's been having these breakdowns ever since Gozaburo died. Memories keep reminding him what the awful things Gozaburo had said to him. Anything that Gozaburo said, and someone else says it, he just breaks down. And now Jonouchi, Kaiba's rival, had seen him breakdown, what a humiliation.

Kaiba suddenly pinned Jou to the wall, "Tell no one of this, or I'll kill you without a second thought!" He said, there was no way Kaiba was going to let Jou start telling people that the 'Great Seto Kaiba' actually had a meltdown. Kaiba was NOT going to let Jou rip his ego, and his pride up.

"Y-Yeah, sure," Jou said confused, Kaiba sure redefined mood swings alright, "But y'know I wasn't gonna tell anybody in the first place. It ain't my business to tell," Jou said, Kaiba let go of Jou's wrists,

"Thanks," Kaiba said, looking grateful, but it was gone before you had time to notice it was there.

'Did Hell just freeze over? Kaiba said 'thanks' wow!' Jou thought, grinning a little, Kaiba was already walking away, when Jou had finishing thinking. He ran after Kaiba,

"Hey wait up!" Jou said, when he finally caught up, he thought it would be a nice time to ask Kaiba what just happened, "So" Jou started trying to sound casual, "What happened? It seemed kinda weird," Jou said, looking at Kaiba,

"Why should I tell you?" Kaiba said, not even looking at Jou,

"'Cause I promise I wasn't gonna tell anybody, I'm just curious," Jou said,

"Not good enough for me," Kaiba said,

"Then let me ask you this. Was it something Gozaburo did?" Jou asked. That, made Kaiba stop dead in his tracks,

"Never use that man's name in front of me. That's the devil's name," Kaiba said, hate spilling out of his eyes,

"Whoa, take it easy man, it's just a name. Didn't think it would make you react like this," Jou said, grinning a little,

"Hn," Was all Kaiba had to say,

"Sooooo what did," Jou stopped to think about it for awhile, "The 'G'-word do to you?" He said giving Kaiba a thumbs up, indicating he didn't say Gozaburo. Kaiba rolled his eyes, and kept walking,

"C'mon! Please?" Jou said, following Kaiba,

"No,I don't want to talk to anyone about it, especially not you" Kaiba said,

"And what's wrong with me Kaiba? Ever since I met you, you've done nothing but call me mean names, and treat me like shit! Why?" Jou asked,

"It's nothing. Leave me alone, like a good dog," Kaiba said, but of course, Jou wasn't satisfied with that,

"You know Kaiba, if you keep things bottled up, everything will come tumbling down, and then nobody will care, 'cause you shunned everyone out," Jou said,

"And tell me Jonouchi," Kaiba said, "Who cares now? Because last I check, only Mokuba cares, and he knows everything that's happened to me," Kaiba said, saying that, made Jou start laughing,

"You just don't get it, do you? So many people want to care, they want to know what's going on, but you always seem to fail to see that. Yugi, he really wants to be your friend, but you always give him death glares. And everybody else in our group, we care, but no matter what we do, we're just not good enough for you," Jou said,

"Having friends," Kaiba started slowly, "Is a sign of weakness. Showing emotions, is a sign of weakness. When Gozaburo," Kaiba flinched when he said that name, "Died, I promised myself, that I would never show a sign of weakness. Gozaburo would always tell me, that a Kaiba NEVER shows weakness. When he died, I wanted to follow everything he taught me. I never wanted to show weaknesses," Kaiba said,

"But having friends, and showing emotions ain't weaknesses, is that what he told you?" Jou said, Kaiba nodded, "That's bullshit," Jou said finally after thinking about it,

"But that's just it isn't Jou? Having friends makes everything better? Well what do you know? You didn't have a foster father who always tried to kill you because he hated your guts. A foster father who starved you to death. That's never happened to you! You think my life is perfect right? It's not, alright? I've never asked for any of this shit to happen to me!" Kaiba said. Crap, he didn't mean to say all that, he's never told anyone that.

"Your father hated you?" Jou asked. He had no idea what it would be like if his father hated him. Sure, sometimes, because of the alcohol, his dad would say mean things to him, but he would ask for forgiveness. He never hated Jou, but Gozaburo hated Kaiba? That's sad,

"Shit, you weren't suppose to hear that, pretend you never heard that," Kaiba said, a look of panic was across his face,

"Why? I bet it made you feel good that you got it off your chest!" Jou said,

"Who the fuck cares if it made me feel better?! You'll tell people about this, and then it'll be all over the news, I would be destroyed! No, Kaiba Corp will, shit," Kaiba said,

"Are you kidding me? You are seriously putting your pride before all this? What the hell?" Jou said,

"You don't understand, kay? I can't let that happen," Kaiba said,

"Who cares? Alright, I'm not going to say anything, not even Yugi, I promise," Jou said, Kaiba nodded,

"Thanks," Kaiba said, "And thanks for getting this out of me, I actually somewhat feel better," Kaiba said

"Don't mention," Jou said grinning, he actually helped out the ice-cube known as Seto Kaiba! SCORE!

"C'mon we need to finish this stupid project, or we'll never find it," Kaiba said, Jou nodded,"Yeah you're right," Jou said, he almost forgot about the whole project, but why else would they be together? This might be a fun project, if Kaiba will bring down his walls more often.

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Terrific? Absolutely horrible? Amazing? And I'm just ranting now. I hope you liked it!**


	6. Separate lives

Chapter 6: Separate lives

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but if I did, wow can you imagine what it would be like? Wow! :-)

**A/N: Sorry for this late update, I've been kinda having some writer's block. But that's because I didn't know how to start this, but starting is always the hardest. Well anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Jou's POV

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally found that stupid boat. I told Kaiba to hold onto it, 'cause knowing me, I would probably loose it. Unfortunately he's coming over to my house when we start our projects, because he doesn't want a 'filthy mangy mutt' to dirty is 'expensive house that costs more than what I would make in a lifetime'. He always loves to make it a point that I have no money. Well screw him!

He had acted so weird. I mean who has these kind of breakdowns? Just by saying a word, I don't even know what I said to make him react like that. And all that babbling he was saying, something bout his dad, er adoptive-dad.

With all that shaking, and trembling, it made me wonder if Gozaburo abused Kaiba. But Kaiba has never shown any hints that he was abused. Well except right now.

I've been thinking about his whole 'showing weaknesses'. It just doesn't make any sense, how would showing emotions be weak? Or having friends? What the hell did Gozaburo tell Kaiba? I wonder if Mokuba had it just as bad as Kaiba. No, Mokuba would probably be just as an ass as Kaiba is. Then why did Gozaburo take it out on Kaiba?

Gah! Too many questions! I hate Kaiba, right? Why should I give a damn about his stupid past? Ahh still too many questions!

But... Kaiba seemed so scared and different. Like that was his true colors, wow I'm starting to sound like some kind of therapist. But anyways, I really don't know. Maybe I'm just thinking about this way too hard, I bet Kaiba never had something as bad as what I've been thinking about. Maybe he had a wonderful past, what do I know?

But wait, what was it that Kaiba told me? Oh that's right:

"_You know **NOTHING** of my life! So stop trying to think you do!" Kaiba yelled, _

Yeah, maybe he's had a rough life. Apparently I just take his wealth for granted. Every time I bring up his wealthiness, he would just spazz out. Hm, so many questions about a guy I hate. I wonder how many questions I would get about a guy/girl that I _liked._

Kaiba's POV

Jou gave me the boat to keep until we meet up again. Good dog, he's getting smarter. I had told him that I was going over to his house, because I didn't want his paws to ruin my house, but that was an obvious lie. I'm surprised he believed me.

I didn't want Jou to see the place where I was so insecure. The place where Gozaburo would beat me. It's bad enough Jou had seen me have a breakdown because of my disorder. But I would hate for him to come into my house.

Yeah, I have PTSD, (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) all thanks to the devil known as 'Gozaburo'. He's damn lucky that I have medication for it, and that I don't talk to people enough, or else then they could say something and make me go into 'breakdown' mode.

Since Gozaburo died, I've had four breakdowns. Two of them was when Mokuba said something, once when Isono said something, and when Jou said that. Mokuba's were bad, I almost hit him once, and almost choked him the second time. I felt so bad, but Mokuba is so forgiving towards me. I don't even know if I deserve it.

Isono, when he said it, I almost broke down in tears. But wait, oh that's right, I don't cry anymore. Don't ask me why, but it's like I can't cry anymore. Like when Mokuba was stolen by Pegasus, I was terrified I would never see him again. But I didn't shed a single tear. I wanted to, just like when I would cry after Gozaburo beat me, but I just couldn't.

Well anyways, Isono, well he's the step-father I've never had. Ever since Gozaburo had died, he took care of Mokuba and I. He helped me become a CEO, and unlike my father, he is very caring.

And finally Jou. I'm not sure what happen, he was pretty vague when I asked him. Yeah muttering to myself, that's really telling me what happened. The mutt doesn't know much, I can gather.

Why did he want to know so bad what Gozaburo did? Why should he care? He's my rival, my worst enemy. He shouldn't care, in fact he should be telling all his friends what he saw. But he promised he wasn't going to tell a single soul.

But I have to ask myself again, why? Seriously I don't understand him. Ever since Duelist Kingdom, he's always tried to win me over. Trying to prove that he's not some second rated duelist. Who cares if I'm pleased, but he always wants to please me. What goes on in that mind of his?

The Next Day Jou's POV

When I got to school, all my friends were in class, chatting happily. Of course they're happy, _they _get partnered up with people they like.

"Hey guys," I said,

"Jou! You're alive!" Honda gasped,

"Hi Jou, did you and Kaiba get along?" Yugi asked,

"No not one bit, we fought like crazy, but he told me something that-," I stopped in the midst of my tracks. I couldn't tell them about Kaiba's theories about weaknesses. Even though Kaiba didn't make me promise not to tell about that one, I don't think he'll appreciate it much.

"Told you what?" Yugi asked,

"Uh y'know I forgot, you know me, always forgetting stuff," I lied, I hope they would buy it, I suck at lying,

"Jou, you're memory is as good as an elephant. You always remember everything," Honda said,

'Damn him about knowing everything about me' I thought to myself,

"Heh well I guess it's true what they say, the older you get, your memory starts failing on you," I said, shit, where did I come up with that?

"Umm okay," Yugi said, a little confused, heh don't blame him, "So what did you have to look for?" He asked,

"A boat," I said,

"Oh how long did it take you? Me and Otogi found our object in like five minutes," Honda said,

"It took me forever, plus me and Kaiba got side-tracked over something," I said, wait, oh damn it, I shouldn't have said that.

"My, my, my, and to think I actually believed a dog could keep a promise, well proves what I know doesn't it?" I heard a voice above me. Uh-oh, please don't be who I think it is.

I turned around and saw Kaiba glaring at me, with like this hatred vibe around him. Oh no, I'm in huge trouble.


	7. Understand

Chapter 7: Understand

Disclaimer: I know it, you know it, we all know it, I don't own a single penny.

Jou's POV

"Uhh**,** hey Kaiba, what's up?" I asked, trying to change the subject,

"Oh you know the usual, nothing much," Kaiba said, "But enough of that, I need to talk to you," He said, his voice becoming cold**.**

"Okay then say it," I said**.** Kaiba looked over to my friends, then back at me**.**

"I'd prefer it if it was alone," He said, keeping his voice calm and even**.**

"Go ahead Jou," Yugi said smiling**.**

I nodded hesitantly and followed him out of the classroom. After we walked to out of the classroom, Kaiba began right to his point,

"So tell me Jou, what exactly were going to tell you pathetic group of friends? How the great Seto Kaiba is nothing more than an insecure human, who is still afraid of his own dead fath-," Kaiba stumbled on his own words.. I don't think he wanted to say that much,

"I wasn't going to say anything!" I said frantically**.**

"Hmmm**... **is that right? Then why do I recall these words coming out of you mouth; 'No not one bit, we fought like crazy, but he told me something that'. What were you going to say to them? Hmm about how pathetic I am for believing everything my adoptive father had told me?"

Shit, he must have really good hearing, if he heard me from across the classroom**.**

"Or did you think I wouldn't hear you? Is that it? Does that make a difference? If I'm not there, you can go ahead and tell the world about me? Don't underestimate me Jou, don't you dare underestimate me," His voice was like acid as he said that,

"But I changed the subject! I remembered I shouldn't have said that, it just slipped out! But I didn't tell them anything!" I said**.**

"But you wanted to, didn't you**? **You need to tell someone**. **I bet it**'**s killing you inside not being able to tell anyone," He said**.**

"N-no! I just want to understand you! You don't make any sense!" I said**.**

"Understand me? Don't make me laugh**, **Jou. No one wants to 'understand', they just want to know as much as they can, then when you think you can trust them, they go and stab you in the back," Kaiba said**.**

"How do you know? That's a load of crap! Not everyone is like that," I snapped, and Kaiba chuckled a little when I had said that.

"Says you. You think everyone is so nice and everyone is so great , and they all have nice warm hearts. Jou you know nothing of the real world, and you're damn lucky not to," Kaiba said, "Your life knows nothing about reality, but mine does!" Kaiba said, "_I _know what its like, _I _know what it feels like, and what people really do want to do," Kaiba said, his voice hit like icicles, painful, and cold.

I was about to respond to that, when he turned around, and left back into the classroom. Leaving me to think about what he said, which I did.

How would he know what its like in the 'real world' as he put it**? **It just doesn't make any sense. I end up in a project with Seto Kaiba, and I end up wanting to know more about him. But why?

Questions clouded my mind as I walked back into the classroom. Kaiba was reading a novel, as if nothing happened. That guy can really mask his emotions**...** feelings.

Two hours later, Lunch time (still in Jou's POV)

I walked to my locker real quick to drop off my books, then I would go to the lunchroom. Yum lunch, I'm starving.

When I opened my locker a small note fell out. I picked it up, and small careful handwriting was across the note,

"_Understanding someone like me, isn't very easy. You don't want to understand. If you did, that would be a mistake__. I'm not one who can be understood__.. Some things are better kept untouched, then to be opened and finding the truth. Trust me, you _don't _want to know me. Stop trying, you'll regret it very much "_

I read the note twice before putting it down. It was obvious it was from Kaiba, but it just doesn't make much sense. Did he honestly think that this note would make me drop the whole thing, just right there? Of course not! I have even more questions now!

I walked to the lunchroom looking for my friends. While I was looking, I saw Kaiba sitting by himself typing like a mad man, like always. I looked at the note he gave me, looked back at him, and did something I thought I would never do in a million years. I walked to his table.

No POV

"Go away Jou, I've had enough of you for one day," Kaiba said before Jou even got to the table, Jou dropped the note next to Kaiba

"What is this?" Jou asked him

"A warning**. S**tay out of my business." Kaiba said coldly,

"Why?" Jou asked,

"Let me make this simple for your tiny little brain. I did something yesterday, which I regret, and you just happened to see it. Now today, you want to know everything about me, as if we are the best of friends. We're not friends, we'll never be. So stay out of my business, and I'll stay out of yours." Kaiba said, "Now run to your pathetic little group, they really _are_ your friends. I don't want to waste anymore time talking to a low some street mutt," He said putting his laptop in his briefcase, and walked away.

Jou was about to run after Kaiba, when he heard his friends calling out to him. Jou walked to the table, and watched as Kaiba walked out of the cafeteria.

'Sooner or later, I'll understand you, even if you don't want to,' Jou vowed to himself.

**A/n: Well I hoped you liked this chapter, its not my best, and I've taken so long to update. I'm sure this was a let down to you guys, I'm sorry! :( But I hoped you liked it either way.**

**Oh, and in case you haven't read my update calender, I'm thinking about making a Rivertshipping (Priest Set x Katsuya) but I'm not sure yet, if you want me to, please tell me! **


	8. New Places

Chapter 8: New Places

Disclaimer: I don't think I do, I haven't the last seven chapters

* * *

Today was a Sunday, which meant Kaiba would be coming over to Jou's house to work on the project. Jou was cleaning like a maniac, he didn't want Kaiba to come to the apartment with a huge mess, it would just give Kaiba another reason to make fun of him.

As Jou was vacuuming to carpet, he heard a knock.

"No, he can't be here already, we said at one o' clock!" Jou said, he looked at the kitchen clock, and it promptly read '1:00'. While Jou was putting the vacuum, there was another impatient knock on the door. Jou muttered incoherent words as he opened the door.

Kaiba was dressed as a regular human being for once. He didn't have a trench coat like he always did. Instead he only had a dark midnight blue shirt and some baggy jeans. Jou mentally gasped, he didn't even know that Kaiba even owned jeans.

"Are you going to let me in anytime soon, or are we going to stare at each other like idiots?" Kaiba smirked, "Actually you're the only one who looks like an idiot," He said**. **

"Shud up," Jou said, as he let Kaiba come into the apartment. Kaiba made a face of disgust as he stepped inside the house.

"Why does it reek of alcohol?" Kaiba asked as he looked around the apartment**.**

"That's not any of your business!" Jou snapped**.**

"I hate the smell of alcohol," Kaiba said silently to himself.

"You get used to the smell after awhile," Jou said, trying to be helpful**.**

"I've never gotten used to it. It's etched in my mind forever," growled Kaiba. He wasn't mind at Jou for saying that, it was just the memory of Gozaburo... "Anyways, we should start researching about a man who liked boats,"

"Oh yeah, well I have a computer, we can go look it up on the internet," Jou suggested, Kaiba nodded**.**

"Fine, the boat had something to do with WWII, so we should look up the emperor's name, and how many ships bombed Pearl Harbor, but that's my idea, what do you think?" Kaiba inquired.

"Uh?" Jou scratched the back of his head, "Your idea sounds pretty good?" Jou said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Alright let's get to it," Kaiba said, and Jou nodded in agreement.

Jou led Kaiba to Jou's father's room. It was the only computer that had internet, very slow internet. When they got into the room. Kaiba clutched his stomach, and groaned out in pain**.**

"The smell, it's worse than the living area," Kaiba moaned in pain. He closed his eyes**.**

"Kaiba, it's okay, relax, it's just a smell," Jou said worriedly, why was the smell of alcohol causing Kaiba to act this way**. **

"I can't stay in here," Kaiba said getting up, and briskly walking out of the room. Jou watched as Kaiba ran out of the apartment all together. Jou quickly followed him**.**

"Kaiba?" Jou called out as he got out of the apartment. He couldn't see Kaiba anymore, but he heard some noise coming from the corner of the apartment complex. Jou walked around the corner to see something he thought he would never see in a million mellennia: Kaiba retching in a garbage can.

"Kaiba!" Jou exclaimed, once he realized what Kaiba was doing, "Oh my God, take it easy Kaiba," Jou said comfortingly.

"I'm sorry," Seto gasped, after puking, "I can't stand the smell of alcohol. Too many memories," Seto seemed to be in a daze as he said that.

"What do you mean?" Jou asked concerned.. This poor kid has too many problems. First that melt down, now throwing up in garbage cans because the smell of alcohol.

"Gozaburo would drink everyday, nonstop. Every time he would speak, that scent...the alcohol..would reek on his breath," Seto said, he didn't seem normal. Almost like the smell had made him weak, like on the first day they were looking for the boat.

"So it makes your stomach upset?" Jou questioned**.**

"It always did, and Gozaburo knew it. He would sometimes pour liquor on my bed sheets, so when I would go to sleep, I had to sleep with the smell. He would make me wash myself in alcohol and I would start crying, and the whole time he would laugh," Seto whispered.

_'I didn't know Kaiba could cry.'_ Jou thought about that for a minute.

"That stench has always made me feel sick, before Gozaburo adopted me and Mokie. Now it makes me throw up," Seto admitted**. **

"I'm so sorry Kaiba, I had no idea, I would've tried to mask to smell with some Frebreeze or something," Jou apologized**. **

"I can't go back into your apartment Jou," Seto said, still in a daze. "You're going to have to work without me," Seto said, starting to walk away**.**

"Hey, no way I'm doing this on my own! You have to help me!" Jou jumped up, and started running towards Kaiba.

"I can't stay in that God-awful stench, and there's no way you're stetting foot in my house. You'll do the first three pages, and I'll do the last three, or the other way around," Kaiba said.

"No! This is a partnership, we do this together, whether you like it or not!" Jou said getting angry**. **

"You're not getting close to my house, and I'm not going to have a Deja Vu when I step into your apartment again," Kaiba started walking again**. **

"For the love of Christ! Are you kidding me? I'm not going to get an 'f' just because you're being an ass, and not letting me into your house, for no good reason either," Joey yelled. Kaiba thought about it for awhile before making up his mind**.**

"Fine let's go. We need to catch up on the work from the loss of time," Kaiba said pulling out his cell phone. He called his driver to pick him up, " Jou go get the boat I left it in your apartment, go get it, we'll leave it at my house, since we'll be doing the work there," Kaiba instructed. Jou nodded and left real quick to get the boat.

By the time Jou had returned outside, the limo was already waiting for him. Kaiba and Jou walked in the limo, and sat quietly in the car. The silence was almost unbearable. Jou moved uncomfortably in the car, finally they were at a small gate. The man punched in a number, and the gate opened, afterwards they drove up to another gate, punched a code, and drove to the mansion.

When they stopped in front of the house, Jou's mouth almost dropped to the ground. The house looked like it was three stories, the landscape was styled in a real classic-like way, and the architecture of the house looked like it was made by a Frenchman.

Jou stared in awe as he and Kaiba stepped into the house**.**

"Stop," Kaiba said stopping Jou from coming into the house**.**

"What?" Jou asked**.**

"Take off your shoes," Kaiba said, as he slid his shoes off, Jou grumbled and took them off**.**

"Why do you do that?" Jou asked,

"It's offensive to me and many others when people walk around a house with shoes on. It's an old Japanese tradition," Kaiba explained. Jou nodded slightly**.**

"Oh-kay, I don't do that, but whatever," Jou said shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's get started," Kaiba said changing the subject**.**

"What? No tour?" Jou asked, a little disappointed.

"Are you trying to stall? I want to get this over with, then you can leave, then I won't have to waste anymore time, and I can go back to work," said Kaiba**.**

"No I'm not! I just want a grand tour of the Kaiba Household!" Jou exclaimed, alittle too loud then necessary.

"Fine I'll give you the 'grand' tour of this place," Kaiba said sadly. He just hoped he would be able to open the doors that were meant to be locked forever.

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm not sure if this should be considered a cliff-hanger, but this is where I'm leaving it. I'm sorry it's taken so long since I've updated! School has been chaotic, like always, and packed down with tons of homework. :'( Well I hoped this chapter was to your enjoyment, I really liked this chapter, not sure why, but I do! **

**Please tell me what you guys think!! As always! :P**


	9. Hidden Information

Chapter 9: Hidden Information

Disclaimer: Must we go through this every time? No I don't own anything

**A/N: So I was reading my story a few days ago, and I saw that I had put Seto in Gozaburo's old room. When I read that, I thought that was quite stupid of me. Why in the world would I have Seto live in the room who's last occupant beat Seto? So I'm changing that. Seto is not in Gozaburo's room anymore, but he isn't in his old room either. He's just living in some random room that was empty. Important stuff right here, or else you won't understand that in this chapter. **

Jou's POV

As I walked behind Kaiba through the mansion, I wondered why he didn't want to give me a tour. Even though he hated me, we've kinda become a _little _closer, than before the project.

The first floor was basic, the kitchen, dinning area, front foyer, etc. The second floor was a mind blower! It was AWESOME! Kaiba and Mokuba have a whole home theater in the second floor! Surround sound, Xbox, Wii, gamecube, Xbox360, Playstaions 1 2 and 3! They've got everything. And also they have a whole entire wall of movies to watch, in alphabetical order! I wonder who ordered it?

The third floor was mainly bedroom guests room...that kind of stuff. Well I'm not sure yet, because we're still there. It seemed Kaiba was struggling to talk about the house, it's strange.

I was walking behind Kaiba, in my own little world, I didn't notice when Kaiba made a stop. BANG! I crashed right into him.

"Hey? Why'd we stop?" I asked, Kaiba was just standing in front of this room, doing nothing. I looked at the door, there was a lot of signs on it, much like a child's room.

'Keep out!' 'No Entrance!' 'Seto Kaiba's room enter at your own risk!' 'Knock before entering!' 'No one enters if I'm not in here! I mean it! (' I stared at the room in total shock. This looked so...so...so _un-Kaiba._ This was the work clearly, of a kid without a care, but Kaiba is nothing like a child.

"This is your room?" I asked.

"_Was _my room," Kaiba corrected.

"Can I go in?" I asked.

"Sure why not? But I'm not going in," Kaiba said, walking away.

"Uh yeah so I'll call you when I leave!" I called out to him as he walked away.

I held the doorknob for a few seconds as I thought about why Kaiba wouldn't want to go in there. I shrugged, I'll probably find out when I go in. As I walked in, I gasped, and tumbled backwards, my knees got weak, and I felt like collapsing.

The whole room like almost like a prison cell. Well, aside from the huge bed, and the nice wardrobe, and curtains, but other than that it was awful.

There was scratch marks on the walls. Torn sheets, some blood marks on the windows, and walls. I walked more into the room, on some walls, someone had scratched in a word into the wall 'Please help me and get me out of here'. I gasped as I read that.

I continue looking through the room, when I noticed a small notebook. 'Seto's Dairy 2002-2005' (1). Being that I'm interested in a lot about Kaiba, I decided to read it, why not? Kaiba isn't coming in, so he won't catch me.

'June 23, 2002, (2)'

_Yesterday, I played a match of chess against a really good chess player. He told me that if I were to win, then he would adopt me and Mokie! So I tried my best to study every one of his moves, and finally after awhile, I was able to beat him! Can you believe it? I'm so excited! Mokie and I haven't had a real home for five years. I'm so happy! Today we're packing our stuff, and Gozaburo (that's the man's name) is coming to pick us up in a little while. I hope Mokie will have a home he deserves, he's everything to me. My only family left, well not anymore. I am now a Kaiba! I'm looking forward to this new life._

_-Seto_

I smiled a little at Kaiba's happiness. This person who wrote this, and the present Kaiba, seem completely different, two different people. I skipped a year, and read one passage,

'August 18, 2003'

_Gozaburo hit me again. Well that's what I told Mokie, so much more happened to me, that I do not wish to write, or think about. It scares me to think that Gozaburo might hurt Mokie, but I try my hardest not to let him. That's why I have so many bruises, and cuts, I'm Mokie's shield, he just doesn't know. I hope to keep it that way. Also today, Gozaburo made me clean up the stains of my room, the blood, and the alcohol. It wasn't so bad, the blood was my own, and the alcohol, well I nearly passed out, but because the nauseating smell. I do hope that Gozaburo does not find out about this, I know he will do something bad to me if he does. I'll just have to keep that to myself._

_-Seto Kaiba_

Wow, I can't believe how much Kaiba loves Mokuba, it's so strange. Poor Kaiba he was abused, I guessed right. But it's so so sad, I actually feel bad for Kaiba, no matter how arrogant, and rude he is to me. It's really sad.

I skipped another year, I'm just seeing the difference as Kaiba grows older, and to understand him more.

'September 15, 2004'

_Oh, there's tear marks on the page again. I can't seem to control my crying. Gozaburo makes me cry all the time, and it's actually very pathetic. He has taught me that crying is a sign of weakness, as others that he has told me. He is right, I am not worthy of the Kaiba tittle. I never was, and I'll probably never will be. I hate my life, if it weren't for Mokuba, I would've probably ended my life already. But I can't do that to my brother. When we were adopted we had made a promise we wouldn't abandon each other. I will keep that promise. I know it, but still my life has not gotten any better since I was adopted, only worse. But Mokuba has a home, and that's all that matters._

_-You know who I am_

I stared at the page, and read it twice. Kaiba sacrificed everything for Mokuba. And what he said that Gozaburo told him, he doesn't deserve the Kaiba title. Yet, that's what everyone calls him. That's weird.

Another year skipped, and I read the last entry for the whole entire journal.

'December 25, 2005'

_Today is what other people call Christmas. But of course, in the Kaiba mansion, it's something entirely different. Sure, we had a Christmas tree, and Gozaburo hired some people to hang some lights up. But we didn't give each other presents. I didn't even give Mokuba one, but it's been like that since Gozaburo adopted us. So, we're used to it, I really don't mind, I hate Gozaburo. I hate my life, I hate everyone and everything. Except Mokuba, but that's a different story. I want to crawl into a ball, and disappear. No one would care, I hate everything. I'm sick of my life and everyone around me. One of these days, I'll end my pathetic excuse of a life, but until then I'll just have to bear with it, by crying._

_-Why bother?_

I closed the book, and while putting it in its rightful place, a folded piece of paper fell out. It caught my attention, because it was a lime green piece of paper. I unfolded the piece of paper carefully, and read the contents.

_Am I all out of tears? January 19, 2006_

_Who am I? I am Seto Kaiba. How old am I? I am 16 years old. I was living with my adoptive father for four years before he died. I am now the president of Kaiba Corp. Which I have now turned it into a gaming company for Duel Monsters. But that is not the reason for which why I am writing in this shit book. I have other intentions. I would like to point out that when Gozaburo had died, I didn't cry, although I was sad. I know that when I was younger I would cry myself to sleep, when I was hungry, when I was alone, etc. Though, I haven't cried once since Gozaburo died. Am I unable to cry again? I don't mind, crying shows not only your weaknesses, but your flaws. You are **not **allowed to embarrass yourself like that. But it does give another reason to call me that cold hearted bastard with no emotions. Now that I do not cry, it feels like I was a whole different person in my childhood. I am all out of tears, I will never shed a single tear again. And I don't know if I should be happy or sad._

1/. I tried looking for the year that Seto was born in, I tried wikipedia, and even wiki. but I could not find what year he was born in! So I made it that he was 18, now in 2008, and just subtracted it, so he was born in 1990. He was 12 when the dairy started, and 15 when it ended!

2/. I also didn't know what day or month that Seto and Mokuba were adopted, so I made one up. :)

**A/N: I have caught myself writing a little ooc, please forgive me for that. I hope it's not annoying!**


	10. Finished

**A/N: WOW! Double digits! Can you guys believe it? I still remember writing my first chapter! This calls for a celebration! -throws confetti- Yay! This chapter will be extra long for this special occasion! Alright! Oh and while on at this randomest, I noticed that I've never thanked my reviewers before. So not only is this the first double digit chapter to All out of Tears, but this is also for my reviewers. Thanx guys you give the motivation I need to continue this story! Well without further ado, here is the 10th chapter of this story! I do hope you enjoy it!**** Oh and by the way I will be jumping around from POV's. Bear with me! Trust me, it will make the chapter more interesting! **

* * *

Kaiba's POV

That damn mutt has been in there for awhile now. What is he doing in that room? It's nothing of any importance. I hate that room. My own private Hell Gozaburo gave me. I hardly remember what it looks like, I had locked that memory away forever.

But flashes of the room filled my mind: I remember my large, awful bed. That same stench that reeked in Jou's apartment. I remember screaming in that room so much, Gozaburo actually re-did it to be sound-proof. The scratches on the wall, my pleading for help...Yet no one came.

I sighed, I'm glad I moved out of that room as soon as Gozaburo died. I don't think I've been in there since he died. I think maybe once? I wrote a little paper to myself, and stuck it in my journal I kept since I was in the orphanage.

I haven't seen that journal in awhile...I wonder I put that.

Wait...my journal...in my old room...where Jou...

Oh my god. Duh! You idiot! Of course! That bastard! I got quickly from where I was sitting, and ran towards the room. I should've have known that's what he was doing! Bitch! I kept saying that until I got to the room. I slammed open (**A/N: Can you do that?**) the door. Scanning the room for Jou.

He was looking through my bookshelf, putting a small book back in the shelf. My journal. BASTARD! I knew it!

"Don't you know that what you are doing is an invasion of privacy?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm. It was a very difficult task.

Jou turned around, he looked shocked seeing me. He quickly put the book behind his back, and grinned stupidly at me.

"What are you talkin' about?" He asked, "I wasn't lookin' at anything," His lying is very bad.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to my journal. He took it out from behind him, and looked at it,

"Oh! This? It's uhh," He failed miserably at getting an answer. I snatched it from his hands.

"If I find you looking through my things, you filthy disgusting mutt, I'll kick you out of this house faster than you can blink," I hissed, "Be sure to remember that. We're not friends, you're here because of this project. You had no to permission to read this." I said, my anger started to rise in me.

Jou looked down in shame. Good, that bastard. How dare he even think about reading my personal information like that? He didn't say anything for awhile, but then looked at me**. **

"M'sorry," Jou mumbled.

"It's fine," I answered. Wait... did I just forgive Jou? The mutt? Oh good God, did Hell freeze over? What the FUCK is wrong with? What are you doing to me?! You stupid mutt!

"Shall we start on our project?" I asked trying to change the subject. Jou was looking at me with wide eyes, still in shock, as am I.

"Umm yeah sure," Jou said scratching the back of his head. I nodded, and he walked out.

I stayed in my old room for a little longer. Memories flashing through my mind uncontrollably, each of them filled with Gozaburo's crazed laugh. I ran my finger on the wall, the bloodstains didn't come out. I never let Mokuba in here, there was so much I was keeping from him. This, especially.

"Kaiba? You coming?" Jou asked, he was watching me as I looked at my room. I had forgotten he was there. I nodded, and walked out of the room.

We both walked to my office quietly. I was lost in thought thinking about what he could've read. About what Gozaburo did to me? My lies to Mokuba? How I would starve myself, hoping I would die? God I hope not. All of those are suppose to stay hidden! Damn I hope not.

First he sees me have that stupid breakdown... Now he's looking through my private books? Why does he care so much about learning about me?

Jou's POV

I walked into to Kaiba's office, it was on the third story. Jeez, I wonder how many stories were in this house...

Kaiba's office was so, well I'm not sure what its called. But it was really cool?

The whole room was in wood floor, and was painted a dark muggy brown. There were bookshelves lined against the wall. A huge grandfather clock stood between the shelves.

The furthest wall held a giant fireplace. The fireplace was made of marble? I'm not sure, but it looked like expensive rock. On the mantel, there was pictures of Mokuba an**d** Seto, and some candles. The candle holders looked really expensive.

In front of the fireplace was a white-white, like Ryou's hair white, rug in the middle. It looked really soft, it was really tempting to go and lie down on the rug.

On the far corner, there was a big mahogany desk with a lot of papers scattered on the desk. It kinda makes me smile to think Kaiba does all that work. I'm not sure why, but it does...

On the other side of the room were some recliners and a couch in between them. A blanket was draped on the couch. Hmm, I wonder if Kaiba takes naps on the couch.

"Grab a chair and pull it next to the desk, we have work to do," Kaiba said. I nodded and dragged a chair next to Kaiba.

--

It was strange for Kaiba and I to be working together without fighting. I kinda like it. I feel like we've somehow become closer. I scoffed at the thought. What the Hell am I thinking? Whatever, yeah we've become closer. I rolled my eyes, and continued our work.

When _Japan _attacked Pearl Harbor, in the US, we used five mini-subs, and over 300 dive bombers, torpedo bombers, and fighter planes.(1) We wrote one paper about the weapons used to attack Pearl Harbor. The emperor during that time was Emperor Hirohito, and the Prime Minister was Hideki Tojo. We wrote two and a half papers of each of those two people. Together, was six pages exactly.

--

**Kaiba's POV**

After a long time, Jou and I finally finished the work. This was unacceptable, I've taken so much time on this project. Now, we're waiting for it to print. I reached for the paper, once it was done printing. Jou also did, and our hands touched. tried to pull away, but his hand was above mine. I felt my face burn up, I don't know why, but it did.

"Get your paw off my hand, Jou," I sneered. His hand felt so weird on mine. Why? I hate this stupid excuse of a human being, yet I felt something weird when he touched mine.

"Oh sorry, Kaiba," Jou grinned. I grunted and looked away. I could still feel my face hot. We just sat there, I was looking away, and I could feel Jou look at the back of my head. My mind was blank, I couldn't think or anything, like it had shut down.

"So, uhhh," Jou started, finally my mind came back to me, I turned back to face Jou, "I guess we're done?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered. He nodded, and got up, he moved his chair back to where it belonged.

"I guess I should head back to my house," Jou said, he started walking away, when he stopped at the door.

"What?" I asked timidly, I needed to get back to work, I already lost enough time.

"Well, uhhh, I don't know how to get out of this house," He said, grinning a little. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, follow me," I said, getting up. I started going to the front door. After awhile we got to the door.

"You can leave now," I said, Jou nodded,

"Yeah, I guess I can," Jou said, "Well thanks Kaiba you were a lot of help. I think this is one of the first times I've finished my work before the deadline," Jou admitted.

"Hn," I said, he waved good-bye and left.

As soon as he left. I walked back to my office, and started working. I tried to work everything I had missed today. And to distract my mind of thinking Jou. That mutt has been the center of my mind lately. I hate it.

1/. I got this from wikianswers, I don't know how true this is, so please don't quote me on that. But the Prime minister and Emperor are true

Words: 1409 :'( how sad that's 600 less words I wanted to write )':

**A/N: Well, unfortunately I did not exceed 2000 words, but I did try I hoped you liked it nonetheless. I mean Jou and Kaiba kinda had thief first interaction. Lol Hope you enjoyed it! **

******B/N: What a cute chapter. I really like it! You seemed to have a problem with the commas towards the end. Hopefully I caught them all! Great job on the chapter! I'm so sorry it took me forever to fix this chapter. :D**

(B/N: is beta's note just in case u didn't no! )


	11. A Troublesome Death

Chapter 11: A Troublesome Death

Disclaimer: Did I put a disclaimer for last chapter? Umm I don't remember so this disclaimer is for both of them. I don't own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Hey everybody! I hope u like this chapter of my story. I'm not sure if its really good, it came to me when I was really bored in my second period, silver day. Also btw this chapter ventures into Seto's thoughts, and interactions with Mokuba. Enjoy

* * *

"_You are disgusting. You have no right to live in this house you disgusting little fag! You are a fucking faggot you will never succeed in life you loathsome fuck! You shame everyone around you. You breathe the air that well deserved people should breathe. Disgusting. Fucker. Faggot. Disgrace!" Gozaburo yelled, slapping me multiple times._

"_You are a faggot! My own son is a fucking disgusting faggot! Homosexual bastard! You have shamed the world, but most of all you have shamed me. I can't live with a faggot as my son!" He screamed. He was punching me now. Blood was spilling out of my nose. My eyes were watering, yet no tears came out._ _Not yet._

_He threw me on the floor, kicking me. I screamed out in pain. _

"_I'm sorry!" I screamed, this was all too much I can't take this._

"_When are you ever going to learn sorry isn't going to solve anything?" Gozaburo yelled, he got on the floor and punched me in the gut then, on my face. He started slapping me, kicking me._

"_You live in a world where no one loves you. How could they? You're a fucking, disgusting, faggot, everyone in society hates you. No one will look at you without a face of disgust on their face. You shouldn't be living in this world, you no good son, of a bastard! I hate you! I hate everything about you. You will never be something in this world. You will fail and fall on your lazy ass," Gozaburo said to me._

_I was sobbing now, it was all true. I am nothing, and I will never be anything. I am a waste of space. It was all too true and I couldn't handle the truth. _

_I rolled over to the door. I saw a pair of widened eyes. It was Mokuba. He was staring at me, shocked, he didn't move. I was still crying, and my throat was clogged up, I couldn't say anything to him._

"_Mokuba! Get out, this is between me and Seto, run along and get away from here," Gozaburo said. Mokuba didn't move, he was still very scared._

"_**MOKUBA GET OUT!!"**__ Gozaburo said. Mokuba looked at me, I nodded, and he ran off._

"_Disgusting whore," Gozaburo whispered in my ear. I was whimpering, the pain was almost too much to bear. He spat on me and walked out of the room, slamming the door._

I woke up with a gasped... Sweat was covering my face and neck. That seemed so real, I can't believe I remember that day. My first friend, and Gozaburo thought I was gay. I was punished for my acts, and I never saw my friend again.

How strange I would have that dream so close to Gozaburo's death date . I rolled to my clock and checked the time. 2:45. Not another two hours before I was to wake up. Oh well, I guess I'll go to the kitchen. A cup of coffee sounded very good right now. When I got there, I saw Mokuba sitting at the bar.

"Mokuba?" I asked. Why was he here? Whenever he can't sleep he usually crawls into my bed.

"Oh Seto, I didn't think you would be awake," Mokuba said, looking down.

"What's on your mind?" I asked pouring some coffee. Mmm smells delicious.

"Gozaburo's death date is coming up,"

"Yes. I guess it is,"

"He would beat you, wouldn't he? Much more and worse then the time I saw," Mokuba asked. I froze. How did he know? Gozaburo was very subtle about, except that one time. How would Mokuba find out he would do it so often? But I guess I should tell him.

"Yes, and much more worse too," I said.

"Why?" He finally asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully.

"Why do you try so hard to be like him? Because he would beat you? I don't think you should do that Seto. He's dead, and he doesn't care about you or me, he never did," Mokuba said.

"I don't try to be like him. That man was the devil, and I would never try to be like him. I do the things I do to keep a roof over you," I said.

"I remember hearing Gozaburo say you were a disgrace to the Kaiba name. Are you trying not to disgrace that name? You shouldn't. I **hated **Gozaburo. You don't have to work _so _hard," Mokuba said, "But I know you try hard to keep this house, you don't have to, I wouldn't mind if we lived somewhere else,"

"..."

"Well anyways, who was here yesterday? I didn't get to see you yesterday so I couldn't ask," Mokuba said changing the subject quickly. He knew I didn't really like talking about Gozaburo, I wonder why he brought him up?

"Jonouchi," I answered taking a sip of my coffee.

Why was Jonouchi here?"

"For a project,"

"You guys partnered up?! See? He isn't that bad!"

"It was assigned, I didn't pick him,"

"Oh, well was he okay? He isn't really that bad as you make him,"

"Sure he was alright. We finished the project," I took some more coffee, "You know you should really be going to sleep, you have school tomorrow,"

"What about you? You need your rest too!" Mokuba scolded.

"I think I'm going to work tomorrow,"

"You still need your rest!"

"Yes, but I can take naps, plus I don't need rest. Now go to sleep," I said.

"Okay fine Seto. Goodnight," He hugged me, and walked out of the kitchen.

I finished my coffee, and went to my room. I started thinking about that mutt. God, why can't I keep him out of my mind.

_'You fucking faggot!" _I heard Gozaburo's voice echo in my mind.

I am gay, just like Gozaburo accused me of so may years ago. I hated knowing I was something Gozaburo didn't approve of. But I also love it, shows that bastard.

I sighed and laid down. I didn't want to go back to sleep, that dream was so real. I'm afraid of having it again. Just like I'm scared of someone who is already dead.

**Words: 1105**

**A/N: Hey hope u liked it! I'm sorry if it was pointless and a waste of a chapter, but personally I really liked this one. It has a special place in my heart. I don't know if you've noticed but not many stories have a lot of Mokuba-Seto interaction, and I thought I should do that! **

**--thanx-for-da-energy**

B/N: I really liked this chapter. Its weird that you write Gozaburo's death so close to...well you know who's. But I think I know why. You seemed to have a lot of trouble with the commas this time around. Keep an eye out for that ok? This was a very interesting chapter and I really liked the way you ended it. Very sad. My favorite. ;) Great job!

**xnightmare'sxnightmarex**


	12. Breaking the mask

Chapter 12: Breaking the mask

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me and never will.

**A/N: OMG i feel sooo bad for not updating in the longest time! It's been almost a month! Well...i think i have an excuse? ^^' my internet was down for a while, but everything is working again no worries! Also i've decided that i want to make some one-shots for people, so u guys can give me a request, but i think i will only take like four, and no more! sorry!**

**Anyways.....ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Jou's POV

_Monday after school_

I walked through the doors of Kaiba Corp.

"Welcome to Kaiba Corp!" The doorman said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes. This day was awful.

"_You need to get the project and show it to me by the end of the day. I don't care if Mr. Kaiba has it, you need to get it from him._"

Stupid sensei didn't believe Kaiba and I finished it. Stupid Kaiba for not coming to school today. Now I have to be hauling my ass all across town just for that stupid project. I hope he's happy. I walked to the front desk.

"What floor is Kaiba in?" I asked.

"_Mr. _Kaiba?" The receptionist asked. Oh damn I forget this is a huge company and Kaiba is their CEO. Oops my bad.

"Yes _**Mr. **_Kaiba," I said rolling my eyes.

"He's in the thirty-second floor," She answered. I thanked her, and headed to the the elevator.

_'Ding!' _The elevator door and I waked in. I fidgeted nervously as the doors closed. I don't like being in these small elevators. Damn, I should have just walked up the stairs it would be a lot better.

...Only if Kaiba wasn't on the thirty-second floor.

I sighed in relief as the doors opened, revealing a small office. There was a lady at a desk typing on her computer, behind her, was a huge window showing another office. Pro'lly Kaiba's office, the blinds are closed but it's pro'lly his.

"Can I see Kai- errr _Mr._ Kaiba?" I asked. Dang, I need to remember to call him Mr. around here.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked, still typing on the computer, not even looking at me. How rude....

"Ummmmm.....am I suppose to?" I scratched the back of my head.

"If you want to see him this year."

"What?! But it's like September."

"Mr. Kaiba is a very busy man."

"I really need to see him though. It's for school." **[**

She looked at me skeptically, then sighed and pressed her intercom.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"_What?!_" Yup that's Kaiba alright.

"Hey, what's your name?" The secretary asked quickly.

"Jou?"

"Kay," She pressed her intercom again, "A kid named Jou is here to see you, he says it's for something at school. Send him in or away?" She asked.

It was silent for a while, "Tell him whatever he needs it can wait until tomorrow," Kaiba said.

"Okay sir," she let go of the button, "Well? You heard him," She said and resumed typing.

"But I need the project!" I yelled.

"He obviously doesn't want to see you. I'm sorry but I can't let you in if Mr. Kaiba doesn't say you can," She said. I glared at her for a few minutes trying to think of something to do.

Then I decided on something seriously ridiculous.

Seto's POV

"A kid named Jou is here to see you, he says it's for something at school. Send him in or away?" Gina, my secretary, asked.

Jou? What the Hell does he want? I didn't come to school today so that I didn't have to see him.

"Tell him whatever he needs it can wait until tomorrow," I replied.

"Okay sir," Gina said. I sighed and continued typing. Why did he come? Stupid lair saying it's for school. (1) We finished our project, and we have no other classes together.

I rubbed my temples. Whatever. I don't need to be side-tracked. As I typed, I heard yelling and then the door busted open.

Jou was standing there, with my secretary yelling in the background.

"Mr. Kaiba! I'm sorry! I'll call security right now!" Gina said.

"The Hell Kaiba?! I just need the project!" Jou yelled, being pulled back by Gina.

"Enough Gina. Go back to work," I ordered, she nodded and sat down, "Get in here!" I hissed pulling Jou into my office.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I yelled, "Obviously I'm busy! And you interrupt my work! This better be good!"

"God dammit! I wouldn't have come if you didn't go to work! I just need to project. Sensei wants it," Jou said.

"What makes you think I brought it to work?"

".............Ummmm I don't know......"

"Get out."

"But I still need it. Or we'll get a zero,"

"...Stupid sensei," I muttered, "Let's go, we're going to get it,"

Jou's POV

"Stay here," Kaiba said as we walked into his house. A few minutes later he handed me our project, "Here, now go away. You've taken too much of my time," Kaiba coldly said.

"Yeah, well thanks," I said heading for the door. Good thing I stood here in the foyer, else I would be totally lost. As I reached for the door knob, I heard someone calling my name.

"Jou!!!!!!" I turned around and saw Mokuba running towards me.

"Hey kiddo!" I said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I needed to get something from your brother," I held the paper up.

"Yes, and now you've gotten it, now leave," I heard Kaiba's cold voice. Hmmmm, I had forgotten he was there.

"Awww, but Seto! Jou just got here!" Mokuba whined, "Let him stay for a little longer!" Mokuba pouted and stared at Kaiba for a few minutes. Finally Kaiba gave in.

"Alright, just for a little while,"

"Yay! Seto you're the best brother!" Mokuba glomped Kaiba. He smiled softly, and hugged Mokuba back. Wow, I never seen Kaiba like that, "You should play with us,"

Immediately Kaiba pushed Mokuba off him, "**No**,"

"Please! You never play with me anymore!"

"I already let Jou stay for awhile. I need to work," He started walking off.

"But wait! You never have time to spend with your brother! I feel like an only child!" Mokuba's voice. Damn he's a good actor.

"I'll play later, I need to finish my work," Guess not that good of an actor.

"How could you say that? C'mon Seto just for a teeny tiny bit! I won't bother you again! I promise!"

".......................," Kaiba sighed, "If you bother me later......,"

"Yes! Thanks soooo much!"

As we walked to wherever we were going, I'm not really sure, I had realized something.

....I would have to spend time with....._Kaiba_

* * *

**A/N: Hope u liked it! I promise i will update sooner than this last time! In fact I already have some of it written down on my notebook!!!! :)**

**B/N:Haha great chapter. I loved the ending, made me laugh. :D Hurry up and type the next chapter.**


	13. And seeing what's underneath it

Chapter 13:...And seeing what's underneath

Disclaimer: Nope nothing

**A/N: Sorry for this late update, I've been so busy for the try-outs of All-Region. My schedule is actually going to be even more tighter because I made it into All-Region (Whooo go me!!!) so now I have practices. I'm sorry but I'll still try to update fast.**

* * *

Jou, Kaiba, and Mokuba all sat in front of the couch, locked into an intense game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

'Five, four, three, two, one," The announcer said, and then the game ended.

"Da----ng?" Jou was about to cuss when he received a glare from Kaiba, "I lost."

"Ha! I beat you, Jou!!" Mokuba said gleefully laughing at Jou.

"That was just luck kiddo, I could beat you with my eyes closed if you didn't have such good luck." Jou said.

"It's been the twelfth time since we've played, I doubt it's Mokuba's luck." Kaiba said smirking, "Just admit you suck."

"Never! I'll play until I beat Mokuba AND you!" Jou declared standing up throwing his fist in the air.

"I doubt it." Kaiba said brushing Jou off.

"Wait 'till next time I'll kick your aas-butt!" Jou defended.

"Then let's play again!!" Mokuba said, "I want to beat Seto, since I've already beaten Jou!" He laughed and picked his character, Pikachu.

"One more game, but afterwards I need to work, I've already wasted a lot of time." Kaiba grounded out, clicking on Marth.

"Yeah and actually umm I think sensei will be wondering where I've gone off to." Jou grinned sheepishly after clicking his character, Ike.

After ten intense minutes of the game, the round was finally over, the winner...Pikachu.

"Oh my gosh! I beat Seto!!" Mokuba giddily shouted. "I beat the best person at games! I beat Seto!" He shouted jumping up and down. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Mokie I was just being nice." Kaiba said.

"Haha you're just like Jou! You can't admit that I'm the better one here!" Mokuba joked around.

"I'll get you next time, you're not better than me, trust me." Kaiba smirked. He got up and starting walking out of the room, "Mutt, you need a ride back to school?" He asked, hesitating at first.

"Umm sure yeah, I still need to give her the project." Jou said looking at the paper in his hands.

Jou followed Kaiba out of the house and into the limo. When they got in, neither of them said anything, and kept silent.

"So that was, uh, pretty fun." Jou said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Hn." Kaiba was looking out of the window not paying much attention to Jou.

"I'm making an effort to be nice to ya." Jou muttered.

"And your point? Am I suppose to care?"

"Yes! It will help! Can't we at least be friends? I mean come on, you have nobody maybe you should stop that. And make at least one friend, someone who is willing to be your friend."

"Friends? You and me? Don't make me laugh mutt, I'm so busy I don't need friends."

"Can we at least try?"

"..............Why do you insist on being my friend? What difference does it make if I'm your friend or not?"

"Because you're always so mean, I think it's because you're lonely."

"Fine little Puppy, I'll be your 'friend'."

"Really?!"

"If it will get you to shut up, then yes." Kaiba said, looking away, not showing that he was blushing slightly.

"Awesome Kaiba!" Jou said enthusiastically, the car stopped in front of the school, "Well I got to go now, Kaiba. I'll see ya later...friend!!" Jou said laughed getting out of the car.

Jou's POV

I couldn't stop smiling as I left Kaiba's limo. I just convinced Kaiba to be my friend, it was weird that he agreed, but I don't really care. Hmmm, it's weird now, would he be sitting with me and the gang?

A picture of Kaiba sitting with us at lunch passed through my mind, and I laughed out loud. Haha yeah right, I highly doubt that one.

I gave the paper to my sensei and left, I wonder what I should do now? I shrugged, why not go home? I'm exhausted.

I went to my apartment, and went to sleep with my clothes on, I was too tired to change. As I closed my eyes, I thought of how Kaiba and I were friends, and I smiled, drifting asleep.

_The next day after school _(Still Jou's POV)

Yugi invited me to go to the arcade after school. As I walked I passed by Kaiba Corp. I wonder if my friend was there? Haha, it's awesome calling Kaiba my friend. I stopped there, staring at it.

I shrugged, why not? I doubt Yugi will miss me.

I walked into the building, and went straight to the elevator. When the elevators opened I walked into the floor.

The secretary stared at me funny, "What are you doing here?"

"To see Kaiba, is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

"You've already caused so much time from Kaiba. Don't you think?"

"No, not really. Just let me see him."

"He said no visitors today. No exceptions. He has a heap of work to finish that he should've finished yesterday," She explained. I nodded taking in the information. I was standing there when thinking, when the door to Kaiba's office opened.

"Gina, send the files I just sent you to the arts department, also did you finish-," Kaiba stopped mid-sentenced, looking at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked me bluntly.

"To say hi?" I said sounding more of a question then a statement.

"Go away." He hissed.

"Can't a friend say 'hi' without getting in trouble?"

"God-dammit Jou, I knew it was a bad idea saying I will be your friend." He said waving me into his office. The secretary, (which I just found out her name is Gina) stared at me and Kaiba,

with surprised. I snickered as I passed her.

"So what do you want? I have a hell of a lot of work to do, and I've already wasted it because of you and Mokuba." He said sitting down on his chair, crossing his arms.

"To hang out?" I asked. "Or go eat somewhere?"

"No." His answer was solid.

"No? But why not?"

"Because, unlike you, I have a job that I need to do."

"But you're the boss of this place, you can just have someone else do it." I pointed out.

"Fuck you." He said before getting up and putting a coat on. "Led the way Mutt."

I smiled triumphantly, and walked out to the nearest cafe.

We sat down, and ordered our drinks. Then...it was that awkward silence.

"You know," I started, getting Kaiba's attention, "you work like you're fifty years old, not seventeen. It's no wonder you're single. You would never give them the time of day."

"Mmmm, I'm sure that I would set my work aside if I was in a relationship." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"You? Put your work aside? If you were in a relationship?" I gasped mockingly, "Why, that would be the sign of the apocalypse!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "If they were worth my time."

"And who would that be? Who's worth your time? Your fangirls? Anybody at work?" I asked.

"............I wouldn't waste my time on any of those girls." He said as he pulled out his wallet and sat some money on the table. "Besides no girl is worth my time." He walked out of the cafe.

What. The. _Fuck? _What was that about?

'Ooh look at me, I'm Seto Kaiba, no girl is worth my time because I'm so much better than them.' I scoffed. What does that mean? He'll stay single forever and ever? Yeah right. It probably means something.

I stayed there for maybe ten minutes before that little light bulb went on. No fucking way. It was obvious. It just didn't seem true.

Seto Kaiba, the bachelor of the year, for who knows how long, was not attracted to women. Seto Kaiba, was...gay.

* * *

**A/N: I think there was major OOC-ness. I don't know but I think so. Gomen. :(**


	14. Surprises

Chapter 14: Surprises

A/N: Hey everyone I was doing a chapter countdown a few days ago, writing what I needed to cover for this story and stuff like that and I counted it to be only seven chapters left. Only seven! That means I'll almost be over with my first puppyshipping series! I'm kind of happy but sad at the same time. I enjoyed writing this story, but I still have a few more chapters left, so I'm not done with it yet! ^^

Disclaimer: Not even a penny belongs to me

* * *

Kaiba's POV

As I walk out of that cafe, my mind was shouting at me, '_What the FUCK is wrong with you?!?!_'

Which is a good question. I have no idea why I just said that to that stupid mutt. Fuck all this. I rubbed my face, as I walked into the elevator of my work. There is something seriously a matter with me. First, I agree to be friends with that mangy mutt of a human being. Then, I go off and imply that I'm gay. God-damn it, I'm going insane, that's the only possible solution.

"Good afternoon, Kaiba-sama, Jou-chan is not here?" Gina asked, as the doors to the elevator opened.

"Hn." I walked briskly passed her, slamming the door. I tried to take my mind off that stupid dog, but it just kept coming back to me. Did he figure out that's what I meant? He's not so bright so maybe he wasn't able to catch onto what I was saying. But what if he did? God-damn it, I'm such an idiot.

I hit my head on my desk and closed my eyes. I hate my fucking life. I picked my head up and starting working again. Ten minutes later, I hit my head on my desk again. There is no way I was going to do any work for the remainder of the day.

"Gina, take the rest of the day off." I said as I buzzed her. I watched as Gina got her stuff together, and left her desk. I waited until the elevator doors closed the doors before shouting.

"Damn it!" I yelled, knocking down my chair. I could no longer concentrate and my mind wasn't focusing.

I quickly typed in a code on my desk, revealing a small box. I opened the box, a small bottle with the words 'cymbalta' (1) was on it. I opened the bottle and took three little tablets. I'm only suppose to take one but to hell with everything, it's all Jou's fault.

Everything was his fault now. And then I sallowed the tablets whole.

Jou's POV

I couldn't breathe for a few minutes. Okay...in....out. I breathed in easy, but soon I ended up hyperventilating. I looked down at the table, breathing carefully.

.Fuck! I need to calm down...there has to be some reasonable explanation to why Seto Kaiba, THE Seto Kaiba, just told me that he is gay. I mean...why would he tell me? Doesn't he hate me? Right?...But he still told me?! What the heck would he tell me???!!!!!

"Jou?" I looked up from my table and saw Yugi smiling at me. Wait...why is he here? Didn't he say that he was going to be at the arcade....but I blew him off to be with Kaiba. And he's smiling at me? I don't know if that's a bad sign or good.

"Oh hey Yug." I said smiling.

"How come you weren't at the arcade, we waited for you. But, you're right here?" Yugi asked.

"Oh yeah. Well..I was hungry." I lied. Yugi sat down, and laughed.

"Oh that's not a surprised you're always hungry Jou." He smiled, which made me feel bad that I lied to him. As he sat down, I saw that Ryou was right behind him.

"Oh hey Ryou, I didn't see you there." I said smiling, and motioning him to sit down. He smiled back and obliged to it, sitting awfully close to Yugi. Weird....

The whole time we were there, Yugi and Ryou were mostly talking to each other. Completely leaving me out of the conversation. What the heck?! First they come and sit down with me, and now they are just flat out ignoring me?

It's probably because I blew them off at the arcade. That's stupid I don't always have to go to the arcade. What's they're problem?

After a few more minutes of them ignoring me, I decided to slip out and go home. I don't need to stay there and just watch them ignore me. As I walked into my apartment, the smell of alcohol quickly invaded my nose. When I smelt the strong scent of it, it made me remember when Kaiba had to leave the apartment and throw up.

But thinking of that reminded me that Kaiba was _gay_. I don't know why it bugs me so much. I mean there's a few people I know who are gay and it's never bothered me. But just thinking of Kaiba with another male is just so weird for me. But also seeing him with a girl is very strange to me.

It's funny. I told him that he should be with someone and not only at work, and here I am saying how weird it would be if he were to date someone. Why, though? I'm sure that guy seriously needs to be with someone, but why does it gross me out that he could be happy with another male?

How am I suppose to act around him now? I won't help but have that thought of him being gay when I'm around now. What if he likes me? I doubt it, but what if? That would just be...._weird_. And how would he act if he did? Would he try to....._touch me? _That would be so weird.

He just had to go and tell me he's gay right after we become friends. Now I'm not so sure I want to be his friend...

No POV

Next Day

As Kaiba got dropped off from school, he went straight to the classroom, hoping to get to talk to Jou. When he got into the building he saw Jou laughing with Yugi and his friends. Kaiba quickly stalked towards Jou, and pulled him away from the group.

"I have to talk to you." Kaiba growled out to him. Jou looked over to the group before hesitating.

"Well I don't know...I really have to get back to my friends."

"If I'm not mistaken you said I was your friend?" Kaiba hissed.

"Ummm yeah....about that...." Jou scratched the back of his head, "I don't know why I had said that...just become friends after fighting all these years​? It's just not likely," He shrugged, "I don't think we should be friends. Sorry."

He threw Jou to the lockers, "Fuck that Jou, I know the reason, why don't you grow some balls for once and just admit to me the real reason? I know it's because I'm gay, and if that's the reason, I would never spend my time with someone like you." Kaiba whispered, acid dripping from every word he said.

Jou watched as Kaiba walked away out of school. A little but of hurt flowing through him. He regretted saying to Kaiba, but it was the only way.

Jou's POV

I watched Kaiba leave the school all together. Regret filled my entire body. I know what I said must have hurt him, but I think it was the only way.

Because I think I am gay also. And I'm falling for Kaiba.

* * *

(1) Affects the concentration of the nuerotransmitters serotonin and/or norepinephrine, chemicals in the brain thought to be linked to anxiety disorders. **(In other words, this medication will help you concentrate more, and is medication for PTSD and Depression)**

**A/N:**** Hey I hoped you guys liked it! I'm like on a roll right now I already have in mind what the next two chapters are going to be about! So hopefully I will be able to post those up soon! I would like to hear people's thoughts on this chapter! :)**

**B/N: Haha, I like this ending much better than the first one you sent me. Great chapter! I really liked that part I told you about that was funny. XD**


	15. A mistake to add to the mistakes

Chapter 15: A mistake to add to the mistakes

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter I'm almost done with chapter 16 also. I didn't really know what to name this chapter, that's why it's kinda of lame ^^' But anyway I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

The rest of the day lagged on. I felt bad all day about saying those things to Kaiba. He actually left for the entire day. It just made me feel worse than I already did. Apparently it showed, almost all of my friends asked if I was okay.

"Hey Jou, we're going over to Yugi's house to study you should join us." Honda said, patting my back.

"Umm no, I don't think I should I have a lot of stuff I need to do." I said, trying to imply I didn't want to go over.

"Hey man are you still feeling bummed out? What gives? You have been all depressed all day. What's up?" He asked, concerned. I laughed lightly and shrugged.

"Y'know nothing really, just really tired. Maybe I'll go over to Yugi's house if I take a nap er something..." I said smiling to him.

"Are you sure? I don't think that's the reason."

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped.

"Geez man, take it easy I'm just worried."

"It's okay Honda, I'm okay." I said walking off. God this day sucks. I just want to go home, I don't want to see anyone. I especially don't want to go to Yugi's, last time I was with him, he flat out ignored me. I don't need to repeat that.

I walked through the halls to my next class when I heard Yugi calling my name. I rolled my eyes, and turned around. Sure now he wants to talk.

"Hey Yug' what's up?" I asked smiling.

"I should be asking you that."

"Whatcha talking about?" I asked.

"You've been acting weird all day. And then you just snapped at Honda when he asked what's wrong. And obviously it's not nothing, or else you wouldn't be acting this weird. So what's going on with you?" He demanded. Whoa, I never heard Yugi say something that...forceful?

"I don't know Yugi. I just feel a little bad about something I did." I said, I don't know how, but Yugi always seemed to get things out of me.

"What did you do? Who did you do it to?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Well..." I hesitated at first but decided to just say it, "I kind of pissed Kaiba off, a lot."

"Why does that make you feel bad? It's never made you feel bad before."

"Yeah. True, but it has just made me feel even worse about myself."

"You should just apologize to him."

"Nyeh? I think you forget who we're talking about."

"No I'm didn't, we're talking about Kaiba. Oh, come on Jou it won't be that bad. Just go over to Kaiba Corp. and tell him you're sorry for whatever you did."

"It's not that simple Yugi. He'll rip my head off for just saying 'hi' to him."

"Oh, Jou you're exaggerating. If you feel so bad, then you must have gotten to closer during the project that you guys had. Maybe he'll be nicer to you now." Yugi suggested.

"Umm, no. Did you see him today? He slammed me into the lockers because of the thing I said."

"Well it was probably something really hurtful to him. You shouldn't take it lightly, it probably hurts him."

"I don't know...I was going to see if I could make it to your house tonight to study."

"That's okay you can come another time."

'Damn it. There's no way beating around that bush.' I thought to myself.

"Oh-kay Yugi, I'll go to Kaiba Corp, today." I said giving in.

"Great Jou. Tell me how it goes."

"Oh you'll know...when they find my body in a bag in the ocean." I said. Yugi rolled his eyes, and walked away.

Hey it's not my fault that's what's going to happen, honestly.

Kaiba's POV

I had given Gina another day off, while my limo took me to work. It took every ounce of my will power not to hurt anyone. It's all God-damn Jou's fault.

The limo stopped at Kaiba Corp. and I walked quickly to the elevator. Then walked into my office.

I threw everything that was on my desk to the floor. _Everything_, even my computer. I growled in frustration. Damn Jou to the seventh Hell. He deserves to burn there for all eternity.

I got out of my chair and walked to my shelves. Everything so perfectly alined with each book. Each business proposal fit in with each one. It disgusted me, so I threw those also to the floor.

I could barely contained my anger anymore. Jou had sparked something in me that I had never felt in my entire life. It was worse than hatred. If there such a thing. God I hope that bastard is happy. I've completely lost it.

I walked through my shit that was on the floor. I need a janitor to clean this up. I got to my desk and took the rest of the pills in the bottle. I knew it was more than I was used to taking. _A lot_ more, I lost count at thirteen. But I don't give a damn anymore..

As I took the last pill in the, I felt surprising tired. I just need to take a little nap, then I would start working again.

Jou's POV

I took in a big breath as the last bell rang. I had no choice anymore. I couldn't even try to see if I could go around. Yugi would get all sad that I didn't go like I told him. Then I would just feel like crap, and regret not going.

"Jou!" Yugi said running towards me. Ah, speak of the devil. "Are you going to Kaiba Corp right now?"

"Well I was thinking maybe eat something first then go over there."

"I don't think you should try to hold if off. Who knows...maybe he's waiting for you, hoping you'll come."

"Yeah right." I scoffed. I looked towards the area of Kaiba Corp and sighed, "I guess I'll go over now."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Yugi offered.

"Nah, I'll go by myself." I said, and started walking towards Kaiba Corp.

About fifteen minutes later, I was standing in front of the building, looking up. I could already see what's going to happen:

He'll kick me out and yell at me. Then I'll protest and say I was sorry. He'll scoff and say that I didn't mean it. I will get sad and beg for his fogiveness. He'll laugh in my face and say he never wanted me as his friend in the first place. I'll get sadder, and tell him it's not because he's gay. Then he'll slap me in the face and throw me threw a window causing severe damage.

Yeah...now I _really_ don't want to see him. I sighed for maybe the millionth time today. Maybe, _maybe_ he won't throw me through a window. I shrugged and walked through the doors.

I went to the elevator and pressed '32'. I was getting awesome at this. As the doors open, Gina, yeah I use her name now that I know it, wasn't there. I frowned, that's weird, why wouldn't she be here? Maybe she running an errand. I'm sure she wouldn't get mad at me if I walked into Kaiba's office. I hope he's not in a meeting.

I walked into the office and was completely shocked. There were papers all on the floor, Kaiba's desk was empty, no papers on it. The bookshelves were torn apart. Did someone steal from Kaiba?

Then I saw Kaiba on the floor unconscious.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled, running towards him. I slapped Kaiba gently on his face trying to wake him up, but nothing. I quickly looked through him to see if he had gun shots anywhere in his body. But I found a bottle that read 'Cymbalta'.

"What the-?" I started. Looking through it. Completely empty. Did he-? Oh my gosh I think he did. That idiot over-dosed! I ran to his phone and quickly dailed '9-1-1'.

"Hello?" A bored voice ansered the phone.

"I need an ambulence I think someone I know over dosed on Cymbalta!" I cried out. Hey I felt smart I used over dosed and Cymbalta. Ugh,focus!

"Hold on please." The voice droned on. I waited impatiently for about thrity seconds before someone else answered the phone.

"Hello, sir. I've been informed someone has over dosed in a medication by the name Cymbalta?" The new voice asked. Ha, so much for sounding smart...

"Umm yes, I think so. He's unconcious and he was holding the bottle I just put it together." I said.

"Okay we will be sending an ambulence as soon as we can where are you right now?" The man asked.

"I'm at Kaiba Corp on the top floor," I said. The man was quiet for a few minutes and then finally spoke.

"Could the man by any chance be Seto Kaiba?" The man asked.

"Umm, yeah?" I asked weirded out. How did he know...

"Oh dear." He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Kaiba-sama is a patient of mine. I just recently gave him that medication. About a week ago. He told me because he was under-age he promised he would not over dose." The man explain, "How many pills are left?"

"None."

"None?! Oh my God. We need to get there fast. He at least took twenty pills. His heart could be racing, and cause a heat attack! We will be there very soon!" The doctor exclaimed.

Oh, my, gosh. Kaiba that idiot! I held him close, what if he dies? I closed my eyes, and soon I heard the sirens. Following the sirens, the elevator doors opened, and two paramedics with a gurney. The rushed over to us, and picked up Kaiba. Once he was in the gurney, they stuck an IV in him, and straped him in. After he was buckled in, the rushed back out.

I watched as they took him away to the hospital. In a way it feels everything was my fault.


	16. The Consequences

A/N: First of all I would like to apologize to kanameedward, I lied to you. I told you I would update really soon...ya I kinda lied, but I guess you already knew that huh? Sorry about that, well I'm actually updating! It's the sign of the apocalypse! Haha well I hope you enjoy this long waited chapter. :)

**And just because I lied to you, this chapter is for kanameedward :) I'm sorry again ^^'**

Chapter 16: The Consequences

I groaned slightly, my head was killing me. I don't remember what happened. But I do remember throwing my papers to the floor because of the stupid no good mutt. My memory is blank since.

As I opened my eyes, a bright light blinded my eyes. Soon my eyes adjusted to the light, and there were two figures above me. I squinted my eyes to see more clearly. I saw a person I had never seen and a person who looked oddly familiar. I squinted my eyes more, and realized it was Jou.

I groaned as I saw him. The girl, who I didn't recognize, came to my side quickly.

"Kaiba-sama, are you okay? Do you need anything?" She asked worriedly. Ahhh nurse. I'm in a hospital. I groaned again, and she came closer.

"Get that **mutt** out of this room." I rasped quietly to her. Goddamn my throat hurt like a bitch. She nodded to me, and looked at Jou.

"I'm sorry Jonouchi-sama, but Kaiba-sama requests that you leave." She said politely. Jonouchi-_sama_? What the fuck? I'm sure; Jou is superior. That will probably the only time someone would call him that. I hope he realizes that.

"Oh...yeah I kinda figured..." Jou stated sadly. What's his problem? Of course I would kick the bastard out, he's a no good rotten son of a bitch.. I wouldn't want him decontaminating this hospital. It's suppose to be sterile but with this no good dirty mutt, he's stinking up the entire hospital..

He started walking out the door, but stopped at the doorway, he turned at me, "I'm sorry

Kaiba." He said, and walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes and groaned again.

"Do you need something?" The nurse asked me.

"I don't want that person coming into this hospital room unless I say so." I whispered, my voice not entirely there. She nodded, and wrote something on her clipboard.

"Jonouchi-sama will not be entering this room unless you request it." She said smiling as she finished writing it down. Again with that damn Jonouchi-sama what the hell? "Now we need to get back your health Kaiba-sama. You have just woken up from unconsciousness of five days. Jonouchi-sama found you in your office, unconscious with an empty bottle of Cymbalta." She explained.

Wait...oh God that's right I over-dosed. I over-dosed on that stupid medication. And what do you know? Jou found me. Isn't that just perfect?

"I'll get the doctor now to examine you and to explain about your condition." She wrote some more things on her clipboard, and then checked my IV..

I closed my eyes, as she walked out. Soon afterwards, I heard the door open and a man in a doctor's coat came in, also holding a clipboard.

"Hello Kaiba-sama, I'm Doctor Taijo." He said, smiling. "Okay let me give you run through of your condition. Because of your overdose, your body received a few effects. Including heart racing, fainting, and a feeling of light-headedness. There are a few other things that could happen if you overdose, for example, confusion, hallucination, agitation, but your body did not experience these effects.

_"As a result of your light-headed, and heart race, you were unable to wake up after a few hours of the overdose. But don't worry nothing is wrong now. You were able to sleep it all off. Though we will need to have a lot of medical attention, watching you for anything else that could happen in result of this overdose. Up to two weeks, you might stay here." The doctor explained. "Now someone else is here to talk to you about the overdose, another doctor, he just needs to ask you a few questions, would you like to see him?" _

_"Whatever." I said uninterested. The doctor smiled sympathetically, and walked out of the room, soon another man came in. He looked familiar somehow. I studied him more, and _

realized who it was; my doctor who gave me the Cymbalta. I closed my eyes: I am totally screwed.

"Hello Kaiba-sama." He greeted me, pulling a chair next to my bed, and sitting on it. "How are you feeling?"

"Why the hell do you care?" I replied gruffly, the doctor smiled.

"Because you are my patient," He said as nicely as he could.

_"That doesn't mean you have to care." _

.

The doctor smiled, "You're right it doesn't, but I care for each of my patients." I rolled my eyes, I wonder of he tells everyone the same thing, "So I need to ask you how you feel."

_"I feel horrible." _

"Well I would assume so, you did, after all, over dose in medication, and prescribed medication no less." The doctor said writing something on a piece of notebook paper.

"Would you mind if I asked you a few question Kaiba-sama?"

"You're already are, aren't you?"

"Okay, first one. When I gave you the Cymbalta did you use it right away?"

"No."

"When did you start using it?"

"Maybe three days ago."

"Why did you start using it?"

"I don't see how it concerns you _Doctor_"

"I just want to see what was causing this..."

"Because of someone, but I don't want to talk about it."

"That's okay, we'll just go to the next question. Were you using the right doses when you started using it?"

"Three."

"So correct me if I'm wrong...But you took twenty-one pills the day you overdosed?"

"I don't remember. I remember counting up to 13, but my mind is a little blank after that."

"That's okay, but you do remember the day you overdosed?"

"Vaguely."

"Tell me about the day."

"That's none of your business. You know, I've had enough doctor, if you don't mind I would like to rest." I lied. This stupid doctor, why the fuck does he care so much? He just gets paid to look at people not care about them. "

That's fine Kaiba-sama, I've got all the information I need. Thank you for you time. But don't expect me to prescribe any medication to you in the near future. Right now you are prohibited from any medication because we fear you might overdose again." The doctor explained, walking out the door..

I closed my eyes, as I heard the door click closed. A few minutes passed, and I had my eyes opened, staring at the ceiling. There was nothing to do in this God forsaken hospital. And damn....it's only my first day here.. I still have two more weeks more or less here. It was just a few over doses, I'm still alive, I don't need all this medical crap that's coming to me..

I sighed, 'If only I had my computer, then I could have the time passes by faster.' I closed my eyes, once again, maybe I could sleep through the whole time I'm here. I stayed like that for a few minutes and began to fall asleep.

But that was short lived, the door burst opened. I quickly opened my eyes to see what made that noise. Mokuba stood there his eyes wide with horror. We just stayed like that for seconds, maybe even minutes, before finally I spoke.

"Mokuba," I said softly, he ran towards me sobbing, and hugged my tightly.

"Why? _**Why **_Seto?! Maybe it wouldn't have hurt as much if they were just regular pills! But they weren't! There were anti-depression pills! How do you think I feel? I look up to you I idle you! But I find out you were depressed! My own brother couldn't even tell me that he hated his life! How much do you think that hurts to know?!" He cried through his tears.

"If Jou wouldn't have found you, you could've die! You would've left me here by myself! I just want to know why! Why did you feel like I couldn't have helped you?! I'm your brother, yet you tell me nothing. You leave me here in the dark, thinking that our lives are just great. I thought maybe that you didn't want to tell me about Gozaburo just because you weren't strong enough, but no, you don't tell me anything anymore. Or ever." He sobbed, and I just hugged him back, not knowing what to say. He was right, all of it.

I couldn't answer his question. I couldn't a simple 'why?' question. I had no answer to it. What do I tell him?

'Oh I'm sorry for all that Mokuba. I actually hate everything in this world. Nothing makes me happy. I decided that maybe the pills would kill me.. I wanted nothing to do with anyone anymore. You're right Mokuba I don't tell you anything, you wouldn't believe have the things I would tell you. And plus I didn't want to tell you. I wanted to leave you in the dark, then you won't have to hate me.'

I couldn't tell him that. I want to, but I just couldn't bring myself to do that. It would hurt

him. I took in a big breath of air. Here goes nothing. "I'm sorry Mokuba. I...was being selfish. Not once did I think about what would happen to you, or how you would feel. You were the last thought in my mind. I'm not something you should look up to. Maybe I thought it would be best if you were left in the dark." I smiled bitterly. "But I won't do it again."

He was still sobbing, he hugged me tighter when I said that, he looked up at me, and smiled a little, "You better not."

"I won't"

"You'll tell me more stuff now?"

He was still sobbing, he hugged me tighter when I said that, he looked up at me, and smiled a little, "You better not."

"I won't"

"You'll tell me more stuff now?"

"I'll try."

"Thanks Seto!" Mokuba said smiling, and let go of me. "You have a visitor!" He exclaimed running to the door. He came with me, but I told him to stay outside while he talked, but he _really _wants to see you!"

He opened the door, and I was ready to through my own brother out of this hospital. The blasted mutt walked through those doors.

**A/N: Hoped it was actually worth the wait. I have started the next chapter, but this time I'm not going to make empty promises again, so I won't tell you when I'm going to update next.**

**B/N: Haha I love this ending. XD**


	17. The Fight

**A/N: Like I posted on my new one-shot, my beta might have Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, and therefore, she can't be on the computer, or editing my stories. Please bear with me if I've made a lot of mistakes, and if you would like to be my subsitute beta, please be my guest, and PM me. That's all :)**

Chapter 17: The Fight

Jou's POV

Mokuba led me through the halls of the hospital, and I can't help but thinking, 'What am I doing here?' I mean Kaiba kicked me out this morning, and now...here I am, back.

"Okay you wait here, I'll talk to him for a while, then I'll let you in." Mokuba explained, choking on his words. Poor kid must feel so sad that Kaiba almost died. He slammed open the door, and closed it.

Kaiba will be pissed to see me. I wonder what he'll do...Well I guess it's a good thing that he _is _in a hospital bed, so he'll be too weak to even strangle me....God; I hope that will be true.

"Thanks Seto!" Mokuba said, hmm I guess he's better know, "You have a visitor!" He exclaimed I heard him running towards the door. "He came with me, but I told him to stay outside while he talked, but he _really _wants to see you!" Oh no, here it comes, my death. Mokuba ran out of the door and pulled me into the room. Dammit! I should've ran when I had the chance!

Kaiba glared daggers at me. Shit, if looks could kill, I would be dead, brought back to life, and killed again.

"Well!" Mokuba clapped his hands together, "I think I should leave. You guys are having _such_ a nice conversation, I hate to feel like a third wheel," he said sarcastically, "see you guys later."

"Mok--" Kaiba started, but Mokuba was already out the door. Damn, I'm stuck here. Mokuba told me I couldn't leave until he came back. If I didn't, and left early, he would make me visit Kaiba again. I figure this was better, but how long will he be gone? Was it actually worth it?

"So," I started, after a minute of silence. This quietness had gone long enough, and it was becoming more awkward then comfortable.

"Don't start Jonouchi," Kaiba coldly said, and closed his eyes. What?! He's just going to sleep while I stay helplessly here? That bastard!

"You can leave," Kaiba said after awhile.

"Nyeh?" That's strange, 'You can leave' meaning, I don't have to leave, but I don't have to stay. Why would he even give me that option? This is Seto Kaiba after all, he gives you direct answers, not 'you can leave'. What the hell...?

"You don't have to stay here, I can tell how miserable you are. It's only obvious Mokuba asked you to come here, or something. I'll just tell him I told you to leave, even though you wanted to stay or something like that." He kept his eyes closed the whole time he spoke.

"Wow Kaiba, that overdose sure did something to you. You're actually being nice. Maybe you should overdose on anti-depressant pills more often." I laughed.

"Shut the fuck up Jonouchi. The only reason I'm this is so that I can sleep peacefully without you being here."

"Awh same ol' typical Kaiba, only thinking of himself." That got him to open his eyes.

"Fucking bastard! How dare you say that to me, you no good piece of shit! You act so happy go fucking lucky all the time, like nothing is matter with the world, and it pisses me off! You beg me to become your fucking friend, but then the minute I tell you something I've never told anyone else you fucking decide we shouldn't be friends! And then you come here into my hospital room acting like nothing even happened! You bastard! It's all your fault I'm here, everything you fucking do makes my life worse!"

Whoa. Where did that come from? I mean, sure I knew this guy was pretty fucked up, but still. I was just playing around with him. But I guess that's true, I was kind of a jerk when I told him we shouldn't be friends. And yes, it was because he was gay, but he never even told anyone else? Ouch, what a punch in the face for him. Well it's no wonder this guy is pissed at me.

"Oh, Kaiba, I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"Get the hell out of this hospital room you mangy mongrel. I don't need your fucking apologies. If you really felt bad, get the fuck away from me, and never come near me again, you fucking bastard."

"How about you stop pushing away your problem, I'm not going to leave," I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"You think I'm pushing my problems away by kicking you out?!" He yelled, "I hate you and you've made my life even more miserable then it already it!"

"You honestly think _I've _made_ your_ life miserable?! Are you fucking kidding me?! You're the one who's been a jerk to me the minute you saw me! So this is all your fault!"

"That's your problem Jonouchi, you find ways to put the blame on others. Yo say I push away my problems, but it's you who does that!"

"What?! I put the blame one others?! Like hell I do!"

"Excuse me," A quiet voice spoke up. Kaiba and I looked over to see a nurse standing at the doorway, "But people are complaining about the noise level coming from this room, and...the language too." She softly said.

"Oh..I'm sorry," I quickly apologized, "We forgot where we were."

She smiled sweetly. "Oh that's fine, just as long as yo don't do it again, there's some children here, so it would be bad if they heard your erm...colorful language."

I laughed. "Yes! That would be bad!" She smiled and walked out of the room. I turned back to Kaiba, who w as staring right back at me.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have yelled at you, this really is my fault, and I'm sorry." I quietly said. "I guess I should leave now." I walked towards the door, when I heard Kaiba actually say something.

"You know, Jonouchi, most of the things you said were right, heh as much as it hurts admitting that." Kaiba said.

"Heh, not really, I was just extremely pissed, when I really had no right to be."

"You really don't _have _to go, I'm not forcing you to leave."

"Didn't you say you hated me?"

"I was just angry, I still dislike you though."

"Ha well that's better then being hated. Well I guess I'll stay." I walked over to his bed, and sat down in a chair.

After all our yelling, and cussing we actually manage to get along that way. Ahhh back to the same routine.

* * *


	18. Mental

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh! and I don't want to be sued for copy right infringement.

Chapter 18: Mental

**A/N: There might be some OCC in this chapter, but I hope you can overlook it. :)**

_**"A wise man is no different than a foolish man, when in love."**_

* * *

It was quite for a while, Jou playing nervously with his fingers. Kaiba looked out the window, trying not to meet Jou's eyes.

"Y'know." Jou started after contemplating what to say, "My father is a major alcoholic."

"And...?" Kaiba trailed off.

"I put him in a rehab center."

"..."

"Yeah...I told him I was going to look for a job one day. But instead of that I went to the nearest rehab center and told them about my dad's condition. I told them to take him away, but when they asked if they should take him that same day I said no. I told them I wanted to be there when they took him, and so they took him the next day. He was screaming at me when they took him. He was a little drunk, but he was able to understand what was happening. The last words he told me was that I was a horrible son, and asked me what he did to deserve such horrible treatment." Jou explained.

"......"

"Two days passed before I realized I shouldn't have done that, and I begged the people at the rehab to take him out. But they refused, and told me to go home...I haven't heard from them since. I don't even know when he's coming back."

".........Why are you telling me this?" Kaiba grunted finally speaking since Jou started the story.

"Well, I don't know...I was kinda hoping you would tell me more about your father." Jou admitted sheepishly.

"Hah...I knew there was a reason for that story." Kaiba said rolling his eyes. "No."

"Why not? Cause you just like to keep things to yourself, or what?" Jou asked.

"No, I just don't want to tell you."

"But if you keep it to yourself, then you'll never be happy." Jou pointed out. Not really sure if what he was saying was true.

"Why do you care so much about it? Don't you know how to mind your own business, or is that physically impossible for you?" Kaiba asked.

"No...not really but I just think that you should really let it go...you even said so yourself that you felt a little better afterwards the last time....don't you really want to feel even _more _better?"

"You act like a God-damn therapist."

"Then you'll tell me?!"

"...Fine. When we fist moved into the Kaiba Mansion, it wasn't so bad. He spoiled us, giving us everything we wanted. But I always noticed that he never showed us to other people. Only the workers around the house knew that he adopted us. After a few weeks, we lived there, he started making me study like hell. It was a whole year that he made me study, that year, I scarcely saw Mokuba. After that year, he started punching me around. It wasn't that bad, he just gave me couple black-eyes, nothing makeup couldn't cover, but he never did cover it up anyways. Then the real abuse came. He started starving me. I only ate either twice or three times a week. Then of course after that, he started abusing me even more. Physical, and mental.

"After he died, everything felt like a dream, Isono took me to the doctors, and they found out that I had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. All because of my adoptive father, even thought he's in the deepest pit of hell, he still makes me miserable." Kaiba said quietly.

Jou stared at him, completely filled with pity. He would've never had thought that happened to him.

'It's no wonder Kaiba loves Mokuba so much...he pretty much didn't see him his childhood.' Jou thought. He flung his arms around Kaiba, and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Kaiba. What a shitty life you had before." Jou said softly into Kaiba's chest. "I feel so bad because I would always say you had a perfect life with all your money...and stuff, but you had a horrible life."

Stunned at the turn of events, Kaiba stared at him with confusion, but found himself hugging him back. It was strange, not something he was used to, the only other person had hugged before was Mokuba. Hugging Jou...made Kaiba's anger towards him almost disappear....Almost. But he felt as if they were friends again.

Jou pulled out of Kaiba's chest and looked at him in the eye. They stayed quiet, but Jou leaned into Kaiba's face. And then...

"Excuse me." A voice from the door said, Jou immediately let go of Kaiba, and stood up...a little embarrassed. "Doctor Sachio would like a word with you Kaiba-sama...is that alright?" She said noticing that he had a guest in the room.

"Who?" Kaiba asked bluntly.

"He's a doctor in charge of your...um case." The nurse said quietly.

"Ah yes...of course." Kaiba said, looking at Jou.

"Oh yeah!" Jou said realizing he wasn't suppose to be there. "I was about to leave anyways." He walked back to Kaiba and hugged him warmly, "I'm sorry...again. I'll come visit ya tomorrow...'kay."

"Sure" Kaiba mumbled. Jou waved, and walked out of the room, along with the little nurse.

"Kaiba-sama?" Dr. Sachio asked, coming into the room.

"What?" Kaiba growled.

"Can we ask you some questions?"

"We...?"

"Yes, my assistant and I."

"...Fine, shoot."

"On your records, we have you marked that over dosed. Was this anticipating your own death?" Dr. Sachio asked.

"Excuse me?!"

"Was this an act of suicide?"

"You're accusing me of committing suicide?"

"No, not accusing, just asking."

"Why do you even want to know?"

"We ask this to all patients who overdosed on any medication, this is just common questionnaire." The assistant explained impatiently.

"Yes Kaiba-sama, we don't want to accuse of such a thing, but we must know." Dr. Sachio quietly said.

"It wasn't intentionally, but in the back of my mind, I thought hopefully it would kill me." Kaiba said, embarrassed with himself for such a thing.

"I see..." The assistant marked something down.

"Have you ever had thoughts of suicide?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Four years..."

"Besides this overdose, have you tried killing yourself in any other way?"

"Kind of."

"How?"

"Starving myself."

"Not to sound rude, but someone told me that your adoptive father starved you."

"...And who told you that...?"

"Isono-san."

"Yes......but after he died, I still starved myself."

"Thank you Kaiba-sama for your time. That's all the information we need." Dr. Sachio said. They looked both looked shocked, and a little scared when they left.

A few minutes later, the pair came back with Dr. Taijo, and another man.

"Can I help you?" Kaiba asked timidly.

"Kaiba-sama." Dr. Taijo grimly said, "You're released date had been changed to today."

"What?"

"You'll be released today. Everything is fin, all your system are functioning well decided to let you out."

Dr. Sachio cut in afterwards, "Unfortunately my assistant, and I will be taking you with us the minute you get out."

"And where's that?" Kaiba asked nonchalantly.

"A mental hospital." The assistant said.

"What?!" Kaiba yelled.

"The questions we asked was to see if you sane enough to stay away from the hospital, unfortunately, we think that you are going to kill yourself the second you get out. We need to get that thought out of your head."

"I'm not going. I need to take care of my company, and I'll sue you before you even try to take me there.

"You can have your vice-president take care of it while you're gone. And you can't sue us, this is perfectly legal, you would lose the case, along with money." The assistant said, and beckoned the other man to them.

"He'll escort you out of the hospital." Dr. Sachio explained. The man helped Kaiba up, and hand cuffed his hands.

"What are these for?!" He asked bewildered.

"For our protection against you...you're going to a mental hospital, we don't know what you're capable of." The assistant said. Kaiba was escorted out of the hospital, and taken to a care. He closed his eyes, the next stop would be a mental hospital.

* * *

The next day Jou walked into Kaiba's room, only to find it empty.

"Can I help you sir?" The nurse from yesterday asked, walking next to Jou.

"Did Kaiba get released yesterday?" He asked.

"Umm Kaiba-_sama _did get released from here, but he was taken to another hospital."

"Another hospital? Why couldn't he stay here."

"Because it's a different kind of hospital."

"What kind?"

"_A mental hospital_" She whispered.

"What?!" Jou yelled.

"He was escorted out of the hospital yesterday evening handcuffed, by a tall man, and two doctors."

"He went willingly?"

"No, he said he was going to sue them, and yelled at them."

"Wow...I would've never had thought. Well thank you." Jou said, and walked out of the hospital. It would be a while until he would see Kaiba again.

* * *


	19. Back to Reality

**A/N I feel like I neglected this story for awhile, so I decided to update it. I hope you like it, I tried to make it long and pretty interesting, but really that's all up to you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I've been forgetting to put these on, but just to let you know I didn't own Yugioh when I didn't put the disclaimer.**

**Chapter 19: Back to Reality**

* * *

Two weeks later...

Seto's POV

"_Why don't you just kill yourself?" Gozaburo sneered at me, we were in my room, having a little 'talk' together. I was on the corner farthest away from him. Tears were streaking down my face._

"_S-sir?" I choked, quietly on my own tears. He came towards me and struck me hard on the face, and also kicked my ribs. He turned back to where he was and continued on his little 'rant'._

"_I don't understand why you're still living, you should just kill yourself. I'm still waiting to come home from work and go to your room to see that you killed yourself by hanging yourself. Waiting to see you hanging from the lights with your sheets from your bed." Gozaburo laughed at his own sick joke, and my tears started falling faster. _

"_Kill myself?!" I yelled, my tears making my voice almost incoherent. "Then why don't you just give me a rope, and I'll hang myself right now!" I screamed, the tears were coming so fast I could barely control it._

_Gozaburo laughed at my patheticness, and walked towards me. "You silly boy!" He said as he backhanded my face. "You can't take a joke now can you? Who would be my heir if you're dead? Certainly not that joke of a kid Mokuba." He laughed_

"_You jerk!" I yelled, I was actually taking a stand for myself and it was scaring me. "You are a self-centered bastard! You have such a sick mind! You're jokes are sick and cruel you sick old man!" I screamed, but unfortunately my tears were really falling, it just made me look so small._

_Gozaburo noticed that and began laughing."You're so pathetic, it's no wonder you'll never get anywhere in life!" He cackled loudly, echoing the room. He turned around and left my room, letting me cry silently to myself._

* * *

Bolting straight up from my bed, I looked around. My body was shaking slightly. Where am I? I don't even know were I am. I looked around the room I was in. Ah, right I was still here, at t his mental hospital. How ironic that I had that dream, I'm at a mental hospital for attempted suicide, and I had that dream where Gozaburo told me to kill myself.

There was a quiet knock on my door, and a nurse came in. She was the nurse who was taking care of my the whole time I was here. She smiled at me, and came closer to me.

"Hello Seto-san." She greeted me happily. I nodded at her in acknowledgment, I didn't like the fact that she not only called me by my first name, but also addressed me by 'san', but she was too nice to get mad at her for too long. "I see that you're awake, good thing, I have good news."

"Oh? And what could be good about being in this damn mental hospital?" I demanded.

"Seto-san, we've been through this. Your language is unacceptable! Anyways, you're leaving today!" She gave me a big smile.

"Great, so when am I leaving out of this hell hole?" I asked. She sighed at my so called 'language', and shook her head.

"In a little while, we're going to give you some clothes so that you can change, and give you things that the hospital gave us that you had when you od'd on your medication." She explained, as she helped me out of bed. "Let's go get breakfast, hmm? Once we get back I'm sure your clothes will be here." She latched her arms on mine and we made our way to the cafeteria.

Breakfast was very uneventful, and soon we were back at my room. Sure enough, my clothes were there, and the nurse excused herself as I changed. When I got out of my room, the nurse was waiting for me.

"You look so depressed! Be happy! You're getting out of this 'hell hole' as you so liked to put." She said smiling. She latched my arms with hers again, and we made it down to the receptionist.

"We need Kaiba Seto's things." The nurse told the lady at the front. She nodded, and gave me my cell phone, pager, beeper, and scheduler. She also gave me a vase of roses.

"Oh look Seto-san! Someone sent you flowers!" The nurse exclaimed.

"Why didn't I get these to my room?" I demanded, a little outraged that they were _that _inconsiderate to actually give the patients flowers.

"Do you know why you were here Seto-san?" The nurse said becoming pretty serious. "You were because you tried to kill yourself. Roses have thorns, which you can kill yourself with, plus a glass vase, if you were to break the vase, you could cut yourself to kill yourself. There is no way that we would ever send these to your room by yourself." She shook her head disappointedly, and thanked the lady at the front desk, we walked to the foyer, and she signed me out of the hospital, putting 'recovered patient'

"Well," she sniffed, "this is is. This is good-bye Kaiba-sama." She actually addressed me by my real formality. "You're going back into the real world." She threw her arms around me, and sniffed again. "You were by far my favorite patient. I'm going to miss you dearly!"

Shocked by her behavior I decided to hug her back. She was a nice nurse. "Yeah..." I said awkwardly, "I'm...gonna miss you...too..."

"Good-bye Kaiba-sama." She said, withdrawing from the hug, and saluting me.

"Good-bye." I said, and turned out of the hospital, thank God I was finally free. I looked at my roses and saw there was a note there.

"_Get your saneness back please. Jonouchi Katsuya. :)" _I chuckled at his stupidity, and continued walking out of the hospital, then it hit me...I had no idea where the hell I was going.

Jou's POV

My fingers tapped on the car nervously. Y'know when like girls with manicures have them and tap them annoyingly​, one finger at a time at a face pace? Well that's how my fingers were at this moment. It's been exactly two weeks since the imprisonment of Kaiba happened, and he was already getting released. Why I'm here...well that's a little beyond me. Mokuba asked me to, and how could I say no to him? I couldn't say no to a friend, now could I?

My fingers grew faster as the seconds passed by, this was nerve wracking. I'm not sure why we have to wait for him out here, but whatever that's what's happening, and I should keep my mouth shut. My fingers we tapping on the car so annoyingly I annoyed myself. I stopped, and put my hands behind my back. But I kept fidgeting.

This was weird. Poor guy has been locked up in a mental hospital for two freaking weeks, I wonder how he is now? I sent him some flowers so that he could be a little more cheerful in a depressing place. I wrote him a little letter on the card and put 'get your saneness back please', and I drew a little smiley face on it, I hope he takes it as a joke. But with Kaiba you never know...

Soon we saw Kaiba walking towards us. Mokuba started running towards him, and hugged him. I saw Kaiba hug him back, I noticed he was holding my flowers. Wow! I can't believe he has them, I thought he would tell them to throw them in the trash.

I don't know why but it kinda made me happy to know that he kept them. I saw Mokuba and Kaiba let go, and Kaiba looked straight to me, and smiled. It was so weird, I squinted my eyes to see if I was just making that up, but nope, he was actually smiling.

And the best part was, he was smiling at me.

**A/N: Well not _that _long and interesting, but Seto did stand up to Gozaburo and that's just makes it interesting XD Anyways hoped you like it, the next chapter is gonna be the best one yet, I guarantee it!**


	20. Too close for comfort

Chapter 20: Too close for comfort

Disclaimer: All rights go to the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh! And thanx-for-da-energy is not the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh! :\

A/N: Okay there's three reasons why I updated soquick. One: Because I'm totally pysced about this chapter, totally pumped for it. Two: Because the last chapter was basically a filler chapter and it absolutely sucks! And finally three: Because I've already had half the chapter finished.

**This is the moment you've all been waiting for! You guys waited 20 long chapters for this, and finally it is here! This is the BEST chapter of this series so far! I hope you guys love it, and I hope I didn't make your expectations THAT high, and then the chapter is a total let down... Anyway enjoy!!!!!**

No POV

Jou, Kaiba, and Mokuba sat in the limo, while they drove back to the Kaiba Mansion. Mokuba chatted endlessly to Kaiba, filling him in every little tiny microscopic detail that Kaiba had missed during the two weeks that he had been gone.

Things like, how Kaiba Corp.'s stocks were sky-rocketing, which employee was being a total slacker and should be fired ASAP (*hint*hint*), and what new projects Kaiba Corp was undergoing.

"It was so mean Seto! Nobody wanted me to take charge while you were gone, even though I am the vice president. But I showed them all! Everybody was so impressed with my awesome work!" Mokuba gloated.

"Good job Mokuba." Kaiba said proudly.

"It was so cool they were even calling me 'Kaiba-sama'! I felt so proud!" Mokuba said excitedly.

"You should be, you did an excellent job." Kaiba said, thinking about the things that Mokuba had told him these past two weeks. He looked out the window indicating that he no longer wanted to talk anymore.

"So Jou are you going to stay over for awhile when we get to our house?" Mokuba asked, directing his attention to Jou.

"Probably not, I have to walk home, and I want to get home before dark." Jou admitted sheepishly.

"We can take you home, so that you can stay later!" Mokuba volunteered.

"I don't know...I really shouldn't..." Jou said nervously.

"It's no problem at all! Really!" Mokuba insisted, obviously wanting a friend over for company.

"Well is that okay with you, Kaiba?" Jou hated feeling like he was imposing.

"It's fine." Kaiba abruptly almost like it was a sour note for him.

"Well...I guess." Jou said, a little reluctantly. In truth he was exhausted because he had almost no sleep from the previous night because he was excited about seeing Kaiba, and when he was excited about something he could never sleep.

After a few moments of deafening silence they arrived at the mansion. The limo was still stopping when Kaiba got out of the car and went inside. The duo followed a few minutes after the car had actually made a complete stop.

"Hey want to go watch a movie?" Mokuba said as they walked inside of the house.

"Umm sure, why not? When it's over I'll go home." Jou promised. Mokuba nodded and went past the kitchen to a small little living room.

"I thought your movies were on the second floor...?" Jou asked remembering the last time he was here, the tour he got from Kaiba.

"Oh yeah, but this is mostly where I watch movies, it's more comfortable." Mokuba explained.

"Oh okay." Jou shrugged and followed Mokuba. On his way there, he noticed that the flowers he had sent were already set down on a coffee table. Feeling pretty proud of himself he walked triumphantly to the living room. They decided on watching Ocean's Eleven (of course asking Kaiba first, just in case, since it's rated PG-13).

The couch was so terribly comfortable, Jou had trouble staying awake. His eyelids became five thousand pounds, and the last thing he remembered was when Julia Robert was walking down some stairs.

* * *

Hours must have passed by when Jou finally found himself laying down on a strange couch. Confused, he got up from the couch and looked around his surroundings to see where he was. His mind still a little foggy, he started walking around.

"You must have fallen asleep while you were watching the movie. I could tell how tired you were when you and Mokuba picked me up, so I decided to let you sleep." A voice came from behind him. He looked around and saw the Kaiba was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Oh, thanks..." He said genuinely, smiling slightly at him.

"Where's Mokuba?"

"Well considering that it's almost midnight, I sent him to bed."

"Ah, my bad, I'm sorry. If you want I can walk, I mean if it's so late, I would hate to bother you and make you take me home."

"It's no problem for me, really." He said.

"Are you sure? I mean you seemed a little mad that I was staying over in the first place, I really don't mind, I mean it's so late, you're probably tired, and Mokuba would stay home by himself. I really hate to be a bother."

"It seems as if you want to walk home yourself, and not take up my offer. It's not that late, I'm drinking some coffee because I'm going to work for more hours. Mokuba stays home by himself all the time. I don't really care, it's up to you."

"Well...I guess, since you don't care, and I don't really feel like walking home." Jou said, Kaiba nodded, and started looking ahead. "What are you looking at?" Jou asked, and noticed the flowers that were in his living area. It was the flowers that he had gotten from Jou.

"I don't understand why you did that." Kaiba said quietly, suddenly changing the subject about going home, still looking at the flowers.

"Did what?" Jou asked looking around, and noticing that Kaiba was looking at the flowers.

"I'm not a nice person," Kaiba changed the subject, "I know that...I snap at pretty much everything around me, sometimes even my own brother. I decide to exclude myself from everyone, and I'm horrible to people who are nice to me. But...you still try to cheer me up when I'm mean to you. I don't understand..." Kaiba said, his face with no trace of emotion. "Even though I put you down, and call you names, you still try to make me happy, or things like that. Why do you do that?" Kaiba cursed himself for not being able to understand this kind of situation.

"..." Jou was quiet, thinking about what was just said. He decided to get up, and sit down next to Kaiba, also looking straight ahead.

"I dunno...not really, I just don't want you to um exclude yourself from others, really. I dunno why but it seems not fair that you're by yourself. Maybe if you didn't try to make yourself mean, and rude to people you could be nicer...not that I'm saying you should change your personality." Jou shook his hands in distress when he said the after thought, "But I think you should try being a little more nicer to people."

Kaiba was silent, thinking through what Jou said, and he laughed softly, "And here I thought you were a dumb mutt."

Jou also laughed at Kaiba, and hugged him on a whim. Confused, Kaiba decided to hug him back, just like when they were in the hospital for the last day.

"You're not that bad, I mean I guess your personality is like being arrogant, and self-centered...sometimes, but you're nice. I mean you think about all the negative things about you, but you're also nice to Mokuba, and sometimes to Yugi...but only sometimes, I mean if you want to. I mean people have to get through...your walls to see what you're really like. Like a giant daunting looking house, but inside it's filled with food, and comfortable couches."

"Strange comparison..." Kaiba muse silently, still hugging Jou softly.

It was silent for a few minutes, the two of them just hugging each other in the middle of the house. Minutes must have passed by as the two of them stayed in silence. After awhile, Jou pushed Kaiba off of him, and kissed him softly on the lips. It was just a chaste kiss, but if enough to shock Kaiba. He was about to say something, when Jou kissed him again, only more urgent.

The kiss grew more passionate, and soon Jou was dominating the kiss, exploring Kaiba. Kaiba tasted of coffee, because of the coffee he had just drunken, and slightly of mouthwash. A strange combination, but suited him very well.

When they let go because air was calling out from their lunges, they both looked shocked at what just happened.


	21. Aftershock

**A/N; Uhh, hullo everybody. Umm, let's see, it's been...three months, since I've updated? Heh, do I even still have readers? Well, good news it, I'm back, and I'm definitely not dead. So here is the looooonnnng awaited chapter of All out of Tears.**

**Chapter 21: Aftershock**

Jou's POV

What. The. Fuck, did I just do? Did...I just......_kiss_ Kaiba? I looked curiously at Kaiba, you know, just to see his reaction, and he looked completely dazed. Soon afterwards, he regained his form. This would be the perfect time to apologize real quick, and then get over it...? Hopefully...

So, as soon as I was gonna apologize, the bastard punched me! He punched me! And it was a hard punch, because I stumbled, and almost fell down! When I looked up, he was already gone. The fuck? Where did he go? Is he that mad, that he doesn't even want to talk to me? Jeez, I really _should_ go apologize to him, I mean I can't just leave. But where did he go? Ugh, I guess I better start looking for him, but I bet it's gonna be really hard, considering how big this house is...

Umm, well I know this place is three stories. I'm on the first story, second story was that sick home theater, and the third was the bedrooms. Ummm I'm gonna guess that Kaiba went to his room, or office, or something. I kinda, not really remember where the office is. But I'll try, I'll look there first, then I'll go and try to find his bedroom. Mmmm-hmm that sounds good to me.

I got to the third story and started opening the doors to every bedroom. Except this one where it was lock, and it was pretty obvious that it was Mokuba's room. And I also skipped Kaiba's old room, but the only reason why I remember where it was, was because of the signs hanging in front of it.

While I was walking, I was really thinking about that kiss. Well it's no wonder why Kaiba punched me. He thought I was this homophobic bastard, considering that I stopped being his friend the instant he told me he was gay...yeah, I probably deserved an even harder punch, but I'm pretty lucky that it wasn't that bad. What will he do if I find him, though? No doubt punch me again. I mean c'mon if I were him, I would totally hate me. Hell, I kinda hate myself for this. I probably confused the hell out of him.

And what would I say to him? 'Oh hey, yeah sorry I kissed you, I kinda meant it, but you probably don't want to hear that, so I'll say that it wasn't intentionally. Please accept my apology.' Wait...rewind...'I kinda meant it, but you probably don't want to hear that, so I'll say that it wasn't intentionally'? Was it intentionally? Did I really want to kiss Kaiba? I mean, it kinda just happen on a whim. Just bam! And I kissed him. But then...there was also the time in the hospital. I was going to kiss him there too.

What is wrong with me? Even _I'm_ confusing myself. What are my real intentions? Maybe...I do like Kaiba. And maybe I freaked only because...um I don't know why I freaked but maybe there was a good reason? A total cliché line, but it felt kinda good to kiss Kaiba. And after all he did kiss back? So, really, he couldn't be as mad as I think he is, right? I mean, it would be weird if he got pissed at me, y'know for kissing back. So, hopefully, he'll forgive me! God I hope so...

**Kaiba's POV**

At first I was completely shocked. So shocked, I felt paralyzed. I seriously did. I wanted to run, but where would I go? To my room? My office? Jou knows where my office is, so I'll go to my room. Yeah... that sound like a good idea. In my mind I smiled, because, well...if I smiled really, then I'm sure Jou would think I was insane.

So...before Jou has time to apologize or something, before he had time to open his mouth, I gave it to him square on the face. He kinda fell backwards. So I took that opportunity to go straight to my room. He wouldn't find it, and I would be safe there, until...he finds me. When I got there, I sat on the office chair that I had. I put the chair so it wouldn't be facing the door. My lips still tingled from where Jou kissed me. Why did he kiss me? From the way he reacted, I thought hated me for telling him I was gay. God damn...was he messing with my head? Could he?

My God. What a fucking fool I am. Jou is probably laughing his ass off over in the dinning area. 'That Kaiba is an idiot! Ha! A gay bastard! How his sells would fall! Ooh it's too bad I didn't get a picture. Ha, what a fun turn that would've been to see. Watching Kaiba fall on his gay ass!' That's probably what he was thinking right now. Bastard! He keeps doing stuff like that, you would think I should just stop associating myself with him.

Maybe...I should get some people to...keep his mouth shut. It doesn't sound that bad of an idea, really. He would stop bugging me, and he wouldn't tell anyone that I was gay. I should really act upon this.

What the fuck? What the hell am I thinking? God-damn it, I'm going insane, that has to be the reason I'm fucked up. It has to be...yes it's Jou who has me me insane. Stupid Jou, just fuck you, you bastard. You make me evaluate the problem ten more times then necessary. You are making even more mis-

"Kaiba?" Jou said. Oh my God. He found me! How could he have found me, in all the rooms that I have. I heard him walking towards my chair, soon I heard his footsteps stop.

"Are you mad at me?" Jou asked me quietly. Of course I'm mad at you. What kind of stupid question is that? I heard his footsteps again, and he was standing right in front of me.

"You obviously came to get punched again." I stated calmly, when actually I was scared shit. I felt so stupid, not myself. He was making a fool of myself.

"Heh, umm...no I didn't come to get punched again." Jou said sheepishly, rubbing the place where I punched him. "I'm sorry..." He said quietly. I narrowed my eyes. Sorry?!

"You're a fucking bastard Jonouchi!" I yelled at him. "How dare you! I really hate you, you've made my life miserable"

"Oh? You're one to talk! God! You seriously are fucking bipolar! Nobody can please you, and when they do, you get pissed off, I don't understand you!" Jou yelled back.

"What the hell?" I mumbled quietly, what the hell is he talking about?

"I'm serious! Why can't anyone get close to you? I mean the only other person is Mokuba, and of course you're close to him, he's your brother!"

"It's amazing how you were able to switch the conversation, and make this about you. 'Oh poor Jou, Kaiba is a bastard to him. The poor thing tries to be nice to him, but no! Kaiba has to be a bastard, he's only nice to Mokuba. Boohoohoo.' Quiet sickening really. I'm so sorry things don't turn out the way want them to."

"You're being so stupid!" Jou yelled, pacing around my chair.

"Oh well that's gold right there. _I'm_ being stupid, this, coming from a stupid mutt." I stated calmly. This fight was going nowhere, and I was getting really sick of it.

"You can't go one hour before insulting someone. You'll just die!"

"That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I said quietly. This was getting so boring. I hate fighting with Jou now. It's really annoying.

"Everything I say is the stupidest thing you've ever heard." Jou said quietly, crouching next to my chair. I sighed and remained quiet. We stayed quiet before I did something really stupid. I leaned my head on Jou's shoulder.

"How did I get so fucked up?" I asked.

**A/N: I just can't go without one chapter before I make these guys fight. They should just kiss already, and everything will be better...oh wait, that already happened, and look how well that turned out to be. Lol hoped you liked this chapter. Sooooo not worth waiting three months, but hey, maybe this means I'll be updating again. ^^' You can flame if you want, I probably deserve it. ^^;**


	22. An interesting conversation

**A/N: Here is the new installment of ALL OUT OF TEARS! I hope you guys enjoy it, I think it's a kind of cute chapter, but hey... that's just me. Okay guys happy reading! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own this series, and never will, sorry to disappoint.

**Chapter 22: An interesting conversation**

* * *

Jou's POV

We kind of stayed quiet afterwards. I mean, I didn't know how to respond to that. 'How did I get so fucked up?' I wouldn't know how he did. If I had to guess, I would say running that company 24/7 has kind of played a big factor. Talking to only Mokuba could also be another. And maybe I'm going way into his personal stuff, but I bet his foster father is like the biggest factor...right?But like I said, I don't want to get into his personal stuff.

I don't know how long it passed before I felt Kaiba's head missing from my shoulder. I looked around and saw him standing in the doorframe looking at me.

"Well, are you coming?" He asked, and walked out of room. Deciding that I would never be able to find my way out of this maze (and not to mention this was probably a one time deal), I decided to follow him. We walked into his kitchen, where he opened the freezer, and handed me an ice pack. Oh yeah...he punched me. Now that I think about it...my eye does kinda hurt.

Yeah, I just realized, you probably think I'm such a wimp. But, Kaiba punches hard! And I mean HARD! He didn't apologize for punching, he walked over to a couch, and sat down. I knew I wouldn't get an apology anyways. He's not the kind of person who would, but the hell what I know right? Anyways, I followed him to the couch, and sat down next to me, where he again leaned his head on my shoulder. Ha, now that I think about it, this picture probably looked weird. Here I am, with an ice pack and swollen eye, and there's Kaiba, the guy who punched me, resting his head on my shoulder, me, the one with the swollen eye. Heh, probably looks funny, but what the hell, I don't really care, no one can see us, so it's okay with me.

I really like it that he's resting his head on my shoulder. I don't know, it just feels nice. I know that sounds super clichéd, and stupid, but it's true. I really like it that he's resting it there on my shoulder. I like it so much, I don't even know why I said the next things. Probably out of impulse.

"Hey, so are we a couple?" Yeah, really stupid, I mean, what the hell was I thinking? First I'm saying how much I'm enjoying Kaiba's head on my shoulder, how it feels nice, and stuff like that. Then, I have to go an say an idiotic thing like that, something that pretty much begs Kaiba to push me away. Ugh, sometimes...I really don't know why half the stuff comes out of my mouth.

But, he didn't push me off! It was awesome! Instead I felt a vibration through his body. Can it be? A laugh from Kaiba?!

"No." Was all he said. Awh...I was kind of hoping we were.

Pause...Silence...Then he continued. Phew. "Just because we kissed doesn't mean we're dating."

"Really? 'Cause that's how I thought it works out. So why not?" I asked, hoping to get an answer from him. I was praying that I would get an answer. But I didn't get anything from him. Damn. I kind of knew I wouldn't. Why not? What does he want _me_ to figure it out. Is he too smart to answer a 'stupid' question? Well...why _aren't_ we dating?

...OH! DATING! Duh! Like going on a date! Of course! That makes sense. Good job Jou, you didn't need that Kaiba to figure out a question.

"Hey Kaiba."

"Yes?"

"Umm... will you go on a date with me?" I asked, and I heard him laugh again. Wow. Twice in day, that's probably the most he's laugh in like a year. Jeez, I just asked him on a date, and now I'm insulting him, that's smart...

"Sure Jounouchi.. I'll go on a date with you." He replied.

"Really? Cool! Umm, I guess...I should think of a place, huh?"

"That would be the smart thing, yes." A little sarcastic, but I'll lead it slide, I _did_ just insult him after asking him on a date. Oh haha, that sounds funny. 'After asking him on a date'. Haha, ha...yeah, sorry, losing focus here.

Where should it be? I mean I asked, so obviously _I'm_ going to be paying so I need to think of a restaurant where I can afford. I wonder how much money I have. Ummm, probably around fifty dollars. Maybe (hopefully?) I'll have more than that. So let's see...oh! I like this one place by the school. I'll run it by Kaiba.

"Have you seen that restaurant close by school?" I asked hopefully.

"That burger place?" Yes! He _did_ know where it is! Score for me!

"Yeah, do you want to go there?"

"Sure." He said. Success! I successfully asked Kaiba on a date. How sweet is that? Wait...I'm going on a _date_ with Kaiba! Wow...never saw that one coming. Oh well, I'm sure it will be alright? After he answered, we fell into a pretty comfortable silence. We stayed like that, Kaiba on my shoulder, me shifting the ice pack so it wouldn't be too cold, for who knows how long. The silence went away when this bad ass grandfather clock interrupted our silence. Bastard.

"It's one. I think it's time for you go to home." Kaiba said sitting up.

"Oh shit, it's already one. Dang. Yeah, I better get home now." I said, standing up. "Um thanks for letting me come over." I scratched the back of my head.

"Even after offering you a ride, you still want to walk home. Okay, suit yourself." Kaiba was also standing, shrugging, and turning on his heel.

"Oh wait no, you can still give me a ride. I don't mind." I said grinning, thank goodness I don't have to walk home. Kaiba gave me sort of a scoff mixed with a laugh, and motioned me to follow him. I don't know if that counts as another laugh, because if it does, I just made Kaiba laugh three times in one day, if not, still, I made him laugh_two_ times in one day. It doesn't have a ring as good as three times, but you know that's more than most people do so ha!

I followed him into a garage, and we got into this super duper bad ass car. Have no idea what it is, but like I said, it was super duper bad ass. It was midnight blue, and a two seater, and that's about all I can tell you. I'm no expert at cars, so....yeah.

We got into the car, and very quietly we drove to my apartment. I, luckily, didn't have to give him any directions since he had been to my house before. Which is a huge relief, I suck at giving directions, since I don't really know the street names.. I just don't pay attention to it, why should I? It's not like I live on those streets, so I don't have to memorize it, just my own street name.

"We're here." Kaiba said, stopping in front of my apartment building.

"Oh yeah, thanks, I'm really grateful." I said, giving him a smile. "Guess I'll see you on our date!" I laughed a little. He nodded, and raised his eyebrows.

We stayed quiet again, I think I should be getting out, but I don't know why, I just decided to stay there. So..I leaned in, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, after all, my eye still hurt a little, and I don't want it to have a matching pair. I kinda gave a sheepish smile, and continued decided it was time for me to leave.. I felt him grab my wrist, and kissed me on the lips. Um, okay? Really? Oh well, I kissed back, and then I smiled at him.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I said smiling like a big idiot.

"See you tomorrow Jounouchi." He said back. I got out of the car, and waved frantically while he drove off. I couldn't stop smiling, I walked into my apartment, and laid down on my bed. I actually couldn't wait for our date.

**A/N: Haha I've updated! Oh yeah! I'm not sure how long it was, but it was EDITED! That's right, my beta is back, so now I have a scapegoat to fall back on when it's been a while since I've updated.**

**Oh and by the way I'm back at school, so there's ANOTHER scapegoat I can fall back on. OH! I have a sensei you guys, I have to call her sensei, yeah it's okay, I'd be jealous too xD Just kidding I'm not like that. Okay I'm done talking, I think this is the longest author's note I've ever made, weird huh? Okay, I'm shutting up now, I'll see you guys when I update again, see you later!**

**--thanx-for-da-energy**


	23. What went wrong?

**A/N: I'm going to be totally honest, I hated this chapter. I hated the dialogue, the attitude, and just the _idea_. I hated writing this chapter, you couldn't even to imagine how much hatred I have towards this chapter, probably why it took me so long to write it. It just frustrated me. But don't get me wrong, I don't hate it because it's a horrible, it's just I hate how long it took me to figure out what it was going to be about, and _that_ annoys me to no end. Anyways, I hope this author's note didn't make you have a poor outlook on this chapter, it's just a relationship the author and chapter established, obviously it's not a good one. (It hates me as well)**

**Chapter 23: What went wrong?**

**

* * *

**

**Never thought this day would come so soon. We had no time to say good-bye, how can the world just carry on?**

**--**Our Farewell (Within Temptation)

--------

Jou wringed his hands nervously as he waited for the door to open. Before he managed to actually get to the Kaiba Mansion, he spent a whole hour trying to get the courage to walk out the door. It wasn't like he was having regrets, no, Jou didn't regret going on a date with Kaiba, just the thought made him smile…weirdly, but it's _Kaiba_ for fuck's sake. Of course you need courage to go on a date with him. He's an owner of a multi-million dollar Kaiba; _he_ was probably worth a million dollars himself.

Kaiba opened the door, dressed in attire that looked casual...for Kaiba at least.

"Hello." Jou said nervously, looking up at Kaiba.

"Hello." Kaiba replied, stepping closer to Jou, and closing the door.

"Shall we?" Jou said smiling. Kaiba gave a nod, before following Jou. "Um, we're going to have to walk, I don't have a car."

"It doesn't matter." Kaiba said. The two walked to the burger place, close to each, closer than normal people usually walked. That was their way of showing compassion, holding hands was out of the question, so they had to stick to that. When they go there, Jou wanted to make an immediate turn around.

Yugi, Yami, and Honda were there also.

_'Please don't let them see me!'_ Jou prayed silently as they walked to a booth. Jou put his menu up, hiding his face, a vain attempt to hide himself from his friends.

"Hey is that Jou?" Honda's voice rang out through the restaurant. "Oi! Hey Jou!" Jou clenched his hands into fists, before waving to Honda.

"I'll be right back." Jou said through clenched teeth. This was not happening..."Hey guys!" Jou said as he reached the trio.

"Hey Jou." They chorused back. "What are you doing here... with Kaiba?" Honda asked incredulously, looking over at him.

"Well you know what most people who come here..." Jou said vaguely.

"What?" Honda asked, looking at Jou with confusion.

"Dates, y'know that stuff." Jou mumbled.

"You and Kaiba…are…on a date? What were thinking?" Honda asked with such disgust, obviously hearing what Jou had said.

"I was thinking that I really wanted to go on a date with Kaiba, what do you think when you ask someone out?" Jou said looking straight into Honda's eyes.

"When I ask a **_girl_** on date, I think about going on date with them. But not with someone as the same gender as me, that's just…_wrong._"

"Is that a problem Honda?" Jou asked heatedly.

"Jou, not just with him, it's a problem with us too. When you said you wanted to apologize to him, I didn't realize _this_ was your idea of apologizing to him." Yugi spoke softly, looking down at the floor.

"Why is that such a problem?" Jou asked.

"Jou, it's just wrong. Two guys shouldn't go out, and two girls shouldn't go out. It's just not natural." Yami added in his comment.

"It's not that we don't think it's a bad idea to befriend Kaiba, just not in that way…" Yugi said, still directing his eyes towards the floor.

"It's just not right. We're your friends; we're just trying to look out for you. It'd be best if you don't go on dates with him, or just…you know…break up…with... him." Yami said.

"What? You're telling me that I have to break up with him, because you guys don't approve?" Jou fumed.

"No, Yami worded that wrong. He means gays aren't accepted in society. People just don't approve of it. If anything, he's trying to protect you." Yugi filled in for Yami.

"I don't believe this…" Jou said running a hand through his hair. "Sure why not, I'll give it a try. If Kaiba wants to go on a date with me again, then I'll break it off, but if he just wants to hang out at each other's houses, then I'm just going to stay with him, screw you guys." Jou said triumphantly, he knew Kaiba wouldn't want to go on another date, so that was that.

"That's fine Jou, we're just looking out for you." Yugi said smiling nervously, finally looking up from the floor. Jou nodded in return, and walked back to Kaiba, he didn't care what they thought, he liked Kaiba

"Hey, sorry about that, they just wanted to talk to me about something." Jou said sitting back in the booth.

"Hn, it's fine, they're you're friends, it doesn't matter to me." Kaiba said, looking at his phone.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Jou said unsure whether or now Kaiba was mad.

"I'm not mad."

"Then why aren't you looking at me." Jou demanded.

"I have work, I still run a company." Kaiba said intent on his phone, typing away, it was almost as sickening as seeing him typing on his computer.

"You haven't done anything with your company until right now. Did you cancel things to be here today?" Jou joked, trying to lift the tension between them.

"As a matter of fact, I did, you owe me."

Jou flinched, he didn't expect that answer from Kaiba, "I'm sorry Kaiba, I didn't mean for you to cancel things just to be here."

"You don't have to apologize, I can still dictate what's going on from my phone, you don't have to get all mopey about it. And...you can call me Seto...if you want..." Kaiba said looking straight into his phone.

"Really? Wow, that's nice of you." Jou beamed. "Thanks, Seto" Jou laughed, and beamed the rest of the date.

The two stayed silent for the remainder of the time. The only talking they did was when the server came and asked if they were ready for the bill, which Jou grabbed before the server placed it on the table. After paying for the bill, the two walked back to the Kaiba mansion.

"Do you want to stay a little longer?" Kaiba asked, once they got to the front door.

"Sure!" Jou smiled, which Kaiba returned faintly. "Let's go lie down and chill." Jou said, kissing Kaiba. The kiss soon turned heated, it was weird, this was their first real kind of kiss like this, they were just chaste or not that long.

The two made it to a couch before landing on it. They lasted a few more minutes before a noise took them out of their trance.

"Probably Mokuba." Kaiba mumbled, pulling away from Jou, and laying down.

_Damn!_ Jou thought to himself, before sitting up straight. He glanced over to Kaiba who looked flustered; it was weird seeing him like that. He usually held his composure; this was the first time Jou had seen him like that. After putting him in scrutiny, he also laid down, resting his head on Kaiba's shoulder.

"What went wrong?" Kaiba asked, breaking the tension.

"Excuse me?" Jou asked, confused.

"Tell me what's on your mind." Kaiba said, changing the subject.

"…How strange everything is." Jou finally said.

"Like…?"

"Well, you know, who would have thought you and I would have some sort of relationship." Jou said, feeling Kaiba tense.

"Is that what this is called?"

"I think so, we've kissed, and we've gone on a date." Jou said, feeling Kaiba tense even more. "Does talking about this bother you?"

"No. Why the hell would it?"

"I don't think you feel comfortable talking about this, how come? Embarrassed?" Jou teased.

"Please."

"Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, let's just go forget about it. So tell me, what were talking about things going wrong?"

"It doesn't matter, forget about it."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Why do you care so much?" Kaiba asked in return.

"Because I do, okay?"

"Oh yeah sure, that got me, I'll tell you."

"Really?" Jou asked, getting up to look at Kaiba.

"No."

"Awh, you jackass." Jou laughed, lying back down. _'It's just not right, y'know. We're your friends; we're just trying to look out for you. It'd be best if you don't go on _dates_ with him, or just…you know…break up…with… …him.'_ Yami's voice rang through his voice. "Hey, um Seto?"

"Yes?"

"Did you well, I mean… um well was today fun? Did you like it?"

"What the hell?"

"Did you like going on a date with me?" Jou pressed, already knowing where this was heading.

"Yeah sure, I guess." Kaiba shrugged carelessly.

"So you wouldn't mind going on another?" Jou asked tentatively.

"Is this your idea of asking me out on another date?"

"What? You really wouldn't mind going on another date?"

"Whatever, sure I wouldn't mind.

Jou stayed quiet, he didn't understand. Why would Kaiba want to go on another date? He was like the most antisocial person he's ever met. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He told his friends if Kaiba want to go on another date, he would break up with him. But it wasn't fair, he shouldn't have to listen to them. But he didn't want to disappoint them either. They were his friends he didn't want to upset them because he didn't listen to them.

But what about Kaiba? He was growing fond of him, his attitude and just everything about him. He was fun to be with, something he thought couldn't happen. And he was compassionate about many things, and just…just _Kaiba_.

They laid there for who knows how long, Kaiba traced Jou's body with his fingertips, and Jou just humming a tune. The two were very content with their positions. Finally night fell, and it was time for Jou to leave, with his decision finally made.

"Hey Seto, I was thinking a lot right now." Jou began, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"About what?" Kaiba dully asked, clearly not interested.

"This." Jou said waving a hand between them. "And I don't think if this is really right. What we're doing. Remember how I reacted when I first found out you were gay? Things like that are always going to come back; it's not just going to be me. There are a lot of people who don't like this sort of thing. And not only that, you're a CEO and owner of a powerful company, what would happen if they found out? I just don't think this is right. And we should probably stop this before we grow too attach, then it would just be even harder than it already is." Jou said trying not to look into Kaiba's eyes.

Kaiba didn't say anything, and just stared at Jou expressionless, there was nothing on his face that showed he heard, or even cared.

"I'd call this a break up if it wasn't so brief." Kaiba finally said, his eyes hard as steel.

"Then what would you call it?" Jou asked nervously.

"You being a complete jackass." Kaiba said, turning on his heel. "Get the fuck out of my house."

Jou stared at Kaiba's retreating back, before letting out a small breath. Was his friends' happiness worth the trouble of making Kaiba mad? He shook his head, they were his friends, they've known each a lot longer than Jou has known Kaiba, of course it was okay.

Jou left the house like Kaiba had so nicely asked, but he didn't know that someone watched him leave, with pure hatred in his eyes.

**A/N: So yeah...there you have it...only two more chapters until the end of the series ^^ Can you believe it?! This was a lame ending, I know, but still, you'll be getting your next chapter in either a week or two, depending on whether or not I want to be a jerk. It's already written, so I have absolutely no excuse as to why I won't update. I sent that chapter with this chapter to be edited, so yeah, it's all done. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, and expect one A LOT sooner than you normally expect one. :)**

**---thanx-for-da-energy**


	24. Don't Cry

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, Jou will get his just rewards so don't hate him, you'll understand what I'm doing here. I LOVE this chapter, remember I said I hated the last chapter, well I love this one, I've had it in my mind for months, I'm really happy to finally post it ^^ So thank you for sticking with me, and enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Chapter 24: Don't cry**

* * *

_--starts sobbing-- I'm sorry! I was so scared. Forgive me! I'm sorry...You can cry if you want to. Cry if you need to. --stops sobbing-- No... I don't need tears anymore. I've cried myself dry. So cry... As much as you like. I... Will be there to listen._

---Crying Wolf, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of Patriots

* * *

Kaiba stayed there, completely shocked at the whole thing. This wasn't suppose to happen. No! It wasn't! If anything _he_ should've been the one that ended this...this...whatever the hell the two could call it. It wasn't a relationship, they weren't together for that long, but it wasn't some sexual pleasure kind of thing, considering that they never had sex. So what was it called? It didn't matter, what matters is what Jou did. He 'ended' this so called relationship that they never had. And why? Because his friends didn't like the idea. Seems like little Jou can't think for himself, so he relies on his precious little friends.

"S-Seto?Why are you just standing there?" Kaiba heard a voice, he spun on his heels and saw Mokuba staring at him with a questioning look. Kaiba didn't reply, and started walking up to his room.

"Was Jounouchi here?" Mokuba asked, following Kaiba.

"No." He lied, still walking towards still room.

"You sure? I'm sure I heard his voice."

"Then you must be hearing things, he wasn't here."

"But-" Kaiba was in his room, and Mokuba was standing in front of Kaiba's door.

"Stop asking about it." Kaiba coldly said cutting him off, and closed the door. Kaiba sighed, he knew that was harsh, but Kaiba didn't want to talk right now.

He was laying on his bed, inhaling the scent of his pillow. He couldn't believe that Jou broke up with him because his friends didn't warm up to the idea. What a bastard.

_"It's because you're worthless."_

_"D-dad?"_

_"Bastard! How dare you call me dad! I am not your father, your father is _d-e-a-d_! Get it? You worthless piece of shit! You are a bastard for calling me your father, dumb ass."_

Kaiba couldn't believe that Jou relied on his friend's opinions. Jou must be too stupid that he needs to have his friends think for him. Kaiba scoffed, he knew it from the beginning, he knew that jerk was just using him. And he played into Jou's fucking trap so well.

"_Why can't I have friends, Gozaburo?"_

_"Friends are worthless, they'll ruin your life. They'll dictate your life, and you'll never be free. You should never have friends Seto, you don't want those little bastards to start thinking for you. Then you won't even have a life, they'll be running it for you."_

_"Yes sir, I won't let them do that to me."_

_"Now that's a good boy. Why can't you be like this more often, you piece of shit?"_

Kaiba stayed laying on his bed, repeating 'fuck you Jou!' over and over in his mind again. But Jou couldn't hear Kaiba's thoughts, Jou wasn't here. Kaiba closed his eyes, he was acting like a fucking immature child. Kaiba decided he needed to stop acting like a baby, and went over to his work, this was where he could get his mind off the mutt. He didn't need pointless bugs invading his mind.

As the computer hummed to life, he put his fingers on the keyboard to type in the password. This is where Kaiba belonged, he didn't need anyone when he had a company to run, screw Jou, this was so much important than anything else.

_"Gozaburo...when are you going to let me work at KaibaCorp.? Isn't that what you adopted me for, after all?"_

_"Aww Seto..." A slap echoed, "isn't giving you a stock enough? Do what you want with it, but you're not ready for KaibaCorp."_

_"Why not? How long have you've kept me here, in this god-forsaken hell hole?"_

_"Enough! My god! You'd think I'd raise you better than this, you bastard! Hear me? BASTARD! You are a fucking bastard, that's why you will _never _step foot in _my _corporation."_

Kaiba continued his work, going at it, changing things, rearranging things, creating things, and just doing his work, because this is _his_ work. He didn't know when he finally stopped working, his mind was totally in the world of his creation. 'Take that Gozaburo. I can spend hours here working for _my _corporation. I never needed you, dirt bag.' Kaiba thought triumphantly.

"Seto..." Kaiba heard Mokuba's small voice at his door. Kaiba scoffed, he could have sworn he locked the door...

"What is it Mokuba?" Kaiba sighed.

"You've been there for a while now, are you hungry? I brought you a sandwich."

"I'm not hungry, thanks though."

_(1)"A-are you sure about that Seto? What if you starve?" Mokuba asked._

"_No it's okay I'm used to it," _Kaiba said, turning back to his work.

"You're so stubborn Seto! I know you're in a bad mood, for whatever reason, I'm not even going to ask, but still! Eat for crying out loud! Whatever made you in a bad mood shouldn't be the thing that kills you because you refuse to eat." Mokuba stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut in the process.

"_You're crying again?"_

_"N-nh n-no."_

_"What's a matter? Cat got your tongue, Setty?"_

_"..."_

_"Remember that conversation we had a few days ago? The one about you wanting to work at my corporation? Take a look at yourself, you're a damn mess! This is why you will not be worth it! Why the hell are tiny things making you cry? You're not ready if you can't face stupid things, where they just block your way, and do you know why, Setty? Because you're worthless, you're a stupid little worthless kid that doesn't even deserve to live."_

_"St-stop it...please..."_

_"You little bitch! Asking for mercy isn't going to get you anywhere. Why don't you just kill yourself?" _

"_S-sir?" _

"_I don't understand why you're still living, you should just kill yourself. I'm still waiting to come home from work and go to your room to see that you killed yourself by hanging yourself. Waiting to see you hanging from the lights with your sheets from your bed."_

"_Kill myself?!_ _Then why don't you just give me a rope, and I'll hang myself right now!" _

"_You silly boy!" He said as he backhanded Kaiba's face. "You can't take a joke now can you? Who would be my heir if you're dead? Certainly not that joke of a kid Mokuba."_

"_You jerk! You are a self-centered bastard! You have such a sick mind! You're jokes are sick and cruel, you sick old man!" _

_"You're so pathetic, it's no wonder you'll never get anywhere in life!" _

Frustrated, Kaiba got up from his seat, and walked over to his bathroom. Damn Gozaburo and Jou, they were tearing Kaiba's life apart! He slammed the door shut and as he looked at himself in the mirror, he almost laughed at the irony of it all. There he stood, in front of a mirror, crying.

"Don't cry. Kaiba's never cry." Kaiba said, lifting his head up high, and wiping the fucking tears off his face. "Damn it!" He yelled, when more tears came out after he wiped the old ones off. "Just damn it all! I don't need this shit to be happening right now!"

"_Ani_? Are you okay?" Mokuba's voice asked through the bathroom door.

"I'm fine, go to sleep." Kaiba instructed.

"You're crying Seto, I can hear it in your voice." Mokuba said, ignoring the order his brother had just given him.

"I'm not crying. You know you should really to sleep, you're going to be tired tomorrow."

"Seto...let me in."

"No." Kaiba said. He sat down and leaned his back on the door. Mokuba was not coming in under any circumstances.

"Jou isn't worth any of those tears you've shedding. Since the day Gozaburo died, not once have you cried, and now here you are locking yourself in a _bathroom_ crying. My brother is Seto Kaiba, and he's crying about something that isn't even worth his time." Mokuba said, growing defensive.

Kaiba stopped his silent tantrum, and looked around. Since when did Mokuba know about that so called relationship? Kaiba let out a small sigh, Mokuba always knew what to say, even though his brother knew about the so called relationship, he kept his mouth shut, and talked about it at the right time.

Kaiba opened the door, and carried himself in an orderly fashion out of the bathroom. "Thank you _otouto_, that's _exactly_ what I needed to hear." Kaiba said, breezing passed Mokuba. "but now you need to go to sleep."

"Yes Seto, good night." Mokuba said, smiling nervously, he wasn't too sure if Kaiba was going to be alright, but since he got out of the bathroom, that was a sign of improvement. He bid Kaiba good night again, and left the Kaiba's room.

Kaiba closed his eyes, he had too much drama for one day, it was getting ridiculous. It was time for him to go to sleep as well, he didn't need to relive what just happened again, by putting things aside. Tomorrow though, he'll deal the with lowlife mutt.

* * *

Mokuba scanned the park, looking for Jou. Yugi said he's been here all day, so Mokuba was there to talk to him. Finally after looking for awhile, he spotted what he was looking for.

"Hey Jou!" Mokuba yelled walking towards Jou in a hurry.

"Oh hey Mokuba."

"I need to talk to you..._now._" Mokuba said sternly, motioning Jou to a park bench. Hesitantly, Jou followed Mokuba to the seat and sat down.

"So what's up Mokuba?" Jou knew that Mokuba meant business, and he knew it was probably going to be about Kaiba too.

"I want to talk to you about my brother." Mokuba said predictably.

"Mokuba," Jou started, feeling uncomfortable, he didn't want to talk to Mokuba about this, it was his own damn business, he didn't need Kaiba's little brother getting into this, "I kind of don't want to talk about him, or anything about him. I'm sorry."

"You say that to me after the cruel things you said to my brother yesterday."

"What? Kaiba told you?"

"No, he won't tell me anything, I saw you. I saw you break my brother. And now you're going to listen to me. It's important."

"Kaiba told me about what your adoptive father did to him..." Jou said slightly hoping that would change things.

"That's nice. Now you're going to hear my side of the story, and more."

"Alight Mokuba, there's no hope for me to get out of this conversation, so shoot."

"Okay." Mokuba bit his lip in thought before starting back up. "Seto is strong...so strong. So loving, so many people wanted to adopt Seto, he was the perfect child, smart and handsome. Nobody wanted to adopt me, the outcast of the two of us. Seto didn't want to get adopted and leave me here, so every time someone wanted to adopted him, he would refuse. When Gozaburo came to our orphanage, Seto asked him to a chess match, simple, right? If he won, Gozaburo would adopt us, and through the match, Seto ended up being the winner. That meant that Seto and I had a family again, we had a last name." Mokuba smiled at the memory, and continued with his story.

"Gozaburo took Seto away to another part of the house, I rarely saw him, and when I did, he looked out of it, and he had tear stained eyes. I didn't understand at first, but I slowly started to realize that Gozaburo was beating Seto, it was when I stumbled over a room, and saw Gozaburo kicking my brother. After that it slowly made so much sense.

"Seto wasn't as strong as he is now, so he couldn't cope with the pain. He would cry, and cry and cry, the sobs would echo throughout the house, until Gozaburo made his room sound proof. It was scary, because I knew my brother was in pain, and in agony by a man who Seto was so ready to call 'dad'. I couldn't do anything either, Seto could barely put up a fight with the man, and he is older than me, so I just had to watch.

"Things changed after Gozaburo died, _Seto_ changed. He's the guy you now call Kaiba. So emotionless, and indifferent. Seto might have told you this, but do you know he suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder? Small things can tip him over. He almost choked me to death from the illusion it caused him." Mokuba didn't falter as he said the words, he just continued to look straight into Jou's eyes.

Mokuba continued, not bothering to elablorate on what he had said, "Yesterday, you should know, I saw something that I thought I would never in my life see again. I saw my big brother crying. Well not exactly, he was in his bathroom, but I heard him. And I knew it was your fault, because you were the only one who saw Seto yesterday. I love my brother Jou, more than you can understand, because he's not only my brother, but he's my father as well. And you made him cry, you made my strong emotionless brother cry, and I hated you for doing something like that, but you also made him happy. I could see it in his eyes, if nothing else. And because of all the stuff you've done to him, you need to go apologize to him, because you owe him that much." Mokuba said standing up.

"Mokuba- I..." Jou looked for words he could say, but couldn't form anything.

"Don't speak Jou. Just do what you think is right, I don't want to force you, but at the same time I feel like you should." Mokuba said, walking away in a prideful manner.

Jou sighed, watching him go. Yes...he needed to apologize to Kaiba, if nothing else.

* * *

**Okay! Explaining time! ^^ Parts that were in italics were in fact memories, the part where it has a (1) is also a memory, it was in the first chapter, so yes it was a memory. Okay to the Japanese parts, _Ani_ means 'my big brother', and _Otouto_ means 'little brother.' (A side note; _Onii-san _mean 'your big brother' but _Otouto_ goes both way, it can be 'my little brother' and 'your little brother'. Just thought I'd let you guys know! :D)**

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter, it was quite long, and remember how long it took me to update the last chapter...well...yeah...I was writing this chapter, so yeah...sorry about that. Anyways I loved this chapter so much, it will ALWAYS have a special place in my heart, and I kid you not! Enjoy the next chapter, it will be the last! :\**


	25. Happiness

**A/N: I am proud to say that this is the last chapter of All out of Tears. It's been a long and wild ride, but I'm glad to see this story finally done, I hope that this chapter was a tiny bit acceptable for my long hiatus. But it's the final chapter, so I had to think long and hard how I was gonna finish it. Sorry for such a long wait, but here it is; the final chapter of my story All out of Tears.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just this story's plot.**

**Chapter 25: Happiness**

Two weeks had passed since the day that Mokuba had talked to Jou, and Jou still had not made any move to go and see Kaiba. Instead, he took the coward route, and stayed holed up at his apartment. He didn't even bother going to school, because he was even too afraid to see his friends after their confrontation.

During his time in solitude, he played out every scene that was possible between him and Kaiba. But it was during that time, that Jou made the decision to see someone else first.

Jou made the familiar walk to the Game Shop, and stood there looking at it for a long time, before he finally got up the courage to enter it. When he entered it, Yugi's head popped up from behind a counter, and he looked at Jou for a long time before he gave Jou a small smile. "Hi Jou."

"Hi Yugi. Is Yami and Honda here?" Jou asked nervously.

"Yeah they're here; I was getting something from the shop so that we could play something." Yugi explained. "Do you…want to come in?"

"Yeah. Actually, there's something I have to tell you guys. It's kinda important." Jou said.

"Oh okay, sure, come on in." Yugi said, motioning Jou over. They walked in silence, and finally reached Yugi's living room. There, Honda and Yami were sitting down on some couches. "Jou said he has something to say. If you don't mind." Yugi explained, when the two gave Yugi a questioning look. They all nodded, ready to listen to what Jou had to listen, as Jou sat down.

Jou fidgeted under the scrutiny of his friends. No one made any attempt to make conversation, which made the tension in the air very thick. There was only the ticking noise of a clock that made a noise in the shop. Yugi and everyone else glanced at each other, wondering why Jou had asked them to meet with him.

"I know…that I told you I wanted to speak to you guys…but I'm having a hard time getting my thoughts in order." Jou explained after a few minutes had passed by. "I had two weeks to decide what I was going to say, but I still don't know how to say this.

"I imagined my life without anyone to care for me. Sometime ago, Honda and I were like that. We only had each other, and that was fine. But you guys, you have made me into a different person, and that's why I love you guys." Jou paused to give everyone a smile of gratitude before continuing. "That's why it made me wonder why I hated your ultimatum. I know during these past few months, I've been withdrawn from you guys, doing my own thing. And I liked that independence, I did. I liked making my own decisions when to see you, how long to see you, and most of all, I liked my time I spent with Kaiba. More than you can imagine. That's why I have to ask you guys this; what are you so afraid of? It's only love. I'm not saying that I love Kaiba, because that's a little extreme, but what I'm really trying to say is, why do you fear something as simple as love? A gay relationship, or a straight relationship, it's all the same, because there's love. So why do you fear something like that? Why are you making me choose who I should be with? Aren't you guys my friends? Shouldn't you be happy with whom I'm happy with? Why do you think I've been alone these past two weeks? I've been thinking long and hard, and I've realized, friends wouldn't do something like this. We've been through so much together, and now you're going to just throw it away because of who I chose to sleep with at the end of the day?

"After you told me how much it disgusted you, I broke it off with Kaiba, because you guys are my friends and I would do anything for you. But by the next day, Mokuba comes and tells me that I've made Kaiba cry. Crazy, right? I still can't believe it, but after Mokuba told me this, I realized how much I could hurt someone because of you guys. Yeah I know it's weird to think that I would want to be with Kaiba, but you don't know what I've seen, or stuff like that. That's why I don't care what you guys think anymore. That's why now _I'm_ giving you an ultimatum; you can either accept my preference, or we don't have to be friends anymore. And this really isn't about Kaiba, because even if he wasn't there, I still am going to be like guys, not girls. So, the choice is yours. But I really hope you guys can come to accept me, because you're my friends."

Silence followed Jou's speech, nobody moving, or saying a word, and Jou started to deflate in defeat. He thought for sure that he could get through to them, they were his friends after all. After a few agonizing minutes of silence, Jou was ready to admit defeat, until Yugi finally spoke up.

"I guess you're right, Jou. Your friendship means more to me than anything, and if it has to end because I don't like your preference, than that's just dumb. You're my best friend Jou, and I'll support you in anything. I'm sorry it had to be like this for me to realize it." Yugi said, offering Jou a small smile. Jou was quick to return the smile, and got up to give Yugi a hug.

"Thanks Yug', you're my best friend, too." Jou said, and sat back down.

"Although I can't really agree with you Jou, because to me it sounds insane, I'm gonna always have you back." Honda said, after Jou sat back down. "After all, we've been though a lot together, you're my bud. Even if you chose to spend your time with Kaiba, I guess I'm gonna have to get used to it."

"Thanks Honda, ol' bud," Jou said, patting Honda's back. He was glad that these two were so accepting, despite the fact that earlier they weren't. It just showed how much they are good friends.

"If Honda and Yugi accept it, then I will too." Yami said thoughtfully, nodding his head to Jou.

"Thank you guys, thank you so much, you guys are the best friends a guy could ask for." Jou said, smiling brightly.

Jou stayed with them for a few hours, catching up on everything Jou had missed in the past two weeks. They helped him out with the class work that he missed, and played some games. It was just like before, and Jou was so happy to finally get it off his chest. All he had to do was deal with Kaiba, which suddenly didn't seem as scary as before. After a few more hours, Jou said his good-byes to his friends, and they wished him luck with Kaiba.

Jou walked to KaibaCorp, feeling more confident than he had felt in days. He entered the building, and went straight to the elevator. As he rode the elevator, he studied the buttons on the panel.

After a few seconds, the elevator 'dinged' and opened the doors to the top floor of the company. The floor was empty save the secretary and her desk. The same secretary gave Jou a puzzling look, but said nothing. Jou sat down on a couch, and picked up a magazine from the coffee table. He pretended to flip through the magazine, but kept an eye at Kaiba's office door, waiting for it to open.

Seconds melted minutes which melted into hours. Jou didn't know how long he was sitting there, but he kept his eyes glued to the door. Finally, the door opened, and Kaiba walked out. He paid no attention to anyone, and went straight to the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, and Kaiba stepped into the elevator, Jou jumped up from his seat, and ran to the elevator. "Hold it open!" Jou yelled, and got into the elevator. Before Kaiba had time to say anything, Jou pushed the emergency button on the elevator.

"You stupid mutt. What the fuck are you doing here?" Kaiba seethed, moving towards the elevator panel. "Get out of my way."

"No! I have to talk to you." Jou said, standing in front of the buttons.

"I have nothing to say to you, get out of the fucking way." Kaiba said, pushing Jou aside. Right before Kaiba pressed the emergency button, Jou pushed Kaiba away.

"I knew that if I came to your house, you would have turned me away. I knew this was the only way to get to talk to you. And now, you're going to listen to me, damn it. You're such a stubborn ass, but right now, you're going to listen to me. Besides, it's not like you have anything else to do, being that we're gonna be here until I get what I'm trying to say across to you." Jou said, standing guard in front of the elevator buttons. Kaiba said nothing, but looked at Jou with hate in his eyes.

"Okay, so first things first; I'm sorry." Kaiba snorted, but stayed silent. "Yeah, yeah, I know, why wait two weeks, and why bother even saying 'sorry', right? Well that's why I needed to talk to you. I'm bad with words, I needed those two weeks to think things over. I didn't see anyone, I needed time to think, I…I just really needed to think what I was gonna say, and how to say it. So, uh, yeah, I'm sorry, I really am. Um, what more can I say than that? I mean I'm the one that asked you out, then like two seconds later I break up with you, does that even count as dating? Probably not…but still. Before I came here, I talked to Yugi and everyone. I think you already knew this, but the real reason I broke up with you was because Yugi and everyone else didn't like the idea. They're my best friends, and they're opinion matters a lot to me. But as I continued to think about it, I realized that it really shouldn't. So I talked to them, and told them that maybe…I was gay? I dunno, but I did say that I wanted to try this out with you again, if you let me.

"I'm guilty of reading your diary. I don't know if you knew that. I read it, I read how you used to cry, and now you don't. I read it all. Then Mokuba told me about it, about how you cried, and how you cried the last time I saw you. And I know it's probably not because of me, I know there's like a million more things on your mind, but I still felt like it was my fault. So, I'm sorry about that as well. I guess…I'm sorry for being a total asshole. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble to you." Jou finished, looking at his feet. Kaiba said nothing at all, but his gaze had softened on Jou tremendously. He didn't look mad at all, but rather…different. It was an emotion hard to place, and Jou hadn't seen it before, he didn't even look how he looked when they first kissed. It made Jou really nervous, and unsure.

"I hate you Jou." Kaiba said finally.

"I know." Jou replied.

"A lot." Kaiba said, and cornered Jou, putting his hands on the wall above Jou's head. "And I don't forgive easily."

"I know." Jou said again, and then after a moment of silence, Jou broke into a grin. "Hey Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go on a date with me?" Jou grinned, remembering the first time he had asked Kaiba out. Kaiba chuckled softly, realizing what Jou was doing, but didn't respond. Finally, Kaiba leaned in and kissed Jou, which Jou answered happily back. The two seemed to remembered their kisses from before, and they found themselves kissing like before. Jou taking over, and pulling Kaiba close, They could have been kissing forever, it didn't matter, something seemed to have clicked when Kaiba kissed Jou. Even though it wasn't said, Jou knew that Kaiba had forgiven Jou.

When they broke apart, Jou finally pressed the emergency button, so that they could get out of the elevator. They fell silent, but Jou could feel happiness filling the small space. Jou didn't know if it was his happiness, Kaiba's, or both of theirs, but Jou was giddy at the feeling he felt. There wasn't anything that could stop him from falling in love with Kaiba, and that was a good feeling. He could feel any restrictions fade away into the happiness that was in that elevator.

When the elevator reached the bottom floor, the two walked out of it. They walked out of KaibaCorp walking as close as they could without it becoming suspicious. After they were far from the company, and human contact, their hands seemed to have found each other, and they walked hand in hand.

"I don't cry, because it reminds me of my god awful past. And it's a horrible sign of weakness. I will never allow myself to be that weak and cry because I'm sad or some shit like that." Kaiba finally said, bringing up the conversation of his tears, or lack of. They didn't know where they were headed, but they just continued walking holding hands.

"You can cry from happiness you know, I won't tell anyone." Jou said nudging Kaiba playfully, and putting his index finger on his lips.

"Shut up, you stupid mutt." Kaiba said, with a small smile playing on his lips. He had a few tears in his eyes, but he didn't dare let them out. Maybe someday he would but he was perfectly content with Jou. At least he now knows he will never be out of tears, but not sad tears, just happy tears. Because he finally had someone in his life to give him happiness.

**A/N: I hope whoever has seen 'Get Real' recognized the line 'it's only love'. When I saw that movie, I knew it was the perfect line to put in this story ^^ **

**Thank you guys for sticking with me for so long! I'd like to say thank you to my beta xnightmaresxnightmarex, who was unable to edit this last chapter due to scheduling conflicts, thank you to melodyz07, who was there for me for the majority of this story. And thank you to you guys. You are the reason I didn't just delete this story, and kept me going. So all I really want to say is; ****ありがとうございます！ ****m(_ _)m**

**-thanx-for-da-energy**


End file.
